Storms Waiting to Break
by FireFox45
Summary: This is a story about two brothers, Smoky and Stripe when they leave their kittypet lives to be free of twolegs and become wildcats. They meet Risingstar and become part of ThunderClan. R&R plz
1. ThunderClan cats

**Thunder Clan**

Leader- Risingstar- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Deputy- Icestorm- large white tom; icy blue eyes

Healer- Greyfoot- skinny dark grey tom

Warriors-

Stoneheart- muscular blue-grey tom

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Breezecloud- pale silver she-cat

Apprentice- Runningfoot

Thornheart- handsome golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelfur- brown-red tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Dapplecloud- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Rainpelt- silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Apprentices-

Amberpaw- slender golden brown she-cat

Stormpaw- handsome dark grey tabby tom

Runningpaw- long limbed brown tom; white underbelly

Goldenpaw- pretty golden brown she-cat

Queens-

Mossflower- pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Frostfoot- slender white she-cat

Nightcloud- small black she-cat

Elders-

Tallheart- long limbed black and white tom

Palepelt- very pale grey she-cat; blind

Other cats-

Silver- silver tabby she-cat; Runningpaw and Stormpaw's mother

Patch- black and white tom; Runningpaw and Stormpaw's brother

Kits-

Darkkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Leopardkit- ginger she-kit- dark dappled coat

Cloudkit- thick pelted white tom

Poppykit- slender white she-cat; ginger tipped tail

Streamkit- pretty very pale grey she-cat

Hawkkit- large dark brown tom


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue **

Moonlight was seeping over the ThunderClan camp. A pair of cats crouched in the shadows of a fern, gazing at one another in forbidden love and longing.

One of the cats was a handsome brown tom with white paws and burning green eyes. He was Rootpaw, a healer apprentice destined to forever read the signs of StarClan and commune with the long dead ancestors of the forest. The she-cat with him was a slender golden brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. She was destined to someday be a warrior or queen and raise kits for ThunderClan.

Rootpaw was forbidden to love and have kits but his heart screamed at the injustice of his life. All cats had emotions, even healers. Amberpaw had brought out the emotion he feared most, love.

"We can't do this" Rootpaw murmured.

"But Rootpaw" Amberpaw protested. "No one will know if I mother kits to you, the father is my secret."

"No" Rootpaw meowed, flicking her with his tail. "We're clanmates. If I was a normal cat that would be enough, you know that. But I chose the life of StarClan and now I must live with the choice."

"But it's not fair" Amberpaw complained softly. "I love you too much."

Suddenly Rootpaw stiffened, his ears flicking toward the nursery. Rushing past Amberpaw he leapt behind the den. Amberpaw heard a terrified yowl followed by wails of distress and worry.

Amberpaw ran behind the den and saw three cats running out of the nursery, the queens Nightcloud, Rainpelt and Frostfoot. Amberpaw bounded ahead of them and gasped.

Rootpaw was wrestling with a fox that had tried to enter camp. The fox bit down on his throat and Rootpaw lost his grip, thrown into a tree. The fox leapt up and ran.

"Rootpaw!" Amberpaw yowled, running to him. Lying beside the dieing apprentice were two white kits, Cloudkit and Snowkit, blood turning their fur red.

"Another…another is coming" Rootpaw whispered with effort. "Don't give up on my Amberpaw…another is coming. Storms will break and blood will rain…a new storm will come and wash away the blood of the old and raise the new."

"Rootpaw don't say that" Amberpaw meowed, trembling as the queens skidded to a halt beside her. "Greyfoot! Greyfoot where are you!"

Rootpaw's torn throat continued gushing blood and his flanks labored with the effort of drawing breath.

When Greyfoot arrived with the clan, it was too late. Rootpaw was dead and the kits were frolicking beside him in StarClan. Rainpelt wailed in grief for her lost kits and Amberpaw wailed silently for her lost love.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rain fell all through the night. In a human home near the forest a young grey tom sat on a window sill looking out at the dark trees. As Smoky watched the rain fall, something knocked him over. He landed lopsidedly on the ground.

Smoky shook his head to clear his mind and looked over at what had knocked him down. It was his brother, a long limbed brown tabby kit named Stripe.

"Stop it" Smoky growled, getting up and shaking himself.

"Mother said we could play" Stripe meowed. "I hate it when you stare at the forest like that Smoky, let's play!"

"I don't want to" Smoky muttered, jumping back onto the window sill.

"Get down from there" meowed a sharp but loving voice.

It was Silver, Smoky and Stripe's mother. With her was Patch, their brother. Patch was a quiet tom that rarely played much with his brothers.

"Sorry mother" Smoky mewed, jumping down from the sill.

"You had better be. Just think if you'd fallen from there" Silver meowed sharply, cuffing him lightly. "Why don't you and Stripe go play, Patch you go too."

"Why?" Patch grumbled.

"You'll get new homes after tonight so it's your last night to play together" Silver meowed. "You'll see each other again but not for a while so go on."

"What?" Smoky demanded angrily, his blue eyes narrowing. "I want to say with you mother!"

"You can't" Silver meowed. "I left my mother and I was tough about it so you will be too. Go on, go play."

Smoky led Stripe and Patch over to a corner of the nest. Stripe's ears were drooping and Patch was looking sadly at his paws. Smoky however was thinking quickly, his eyes flicking restlessly.

"I'm not going" Smoky meowed finally.

"How can we not go?" Patch asked sadly. "Mother said we have to go and the twolegs will take us for sure. We're just kits, we can't stand up to them."

"I'm going into the forest" Smoky meowed. "I'm running away."

"What?" Stripe exclaimed. "Are you mousebrained Smoky? Mother will never let us runaway."

"You don't have to go but I'm going."

"Like I'd let you run off alone" Stripe teased, swiping at Smoky's ears.

"I'm staying" Patch meowed. "I don't like the idea of living like a stray."

"I'm going" Smoky mewed. "Stripe, are you really going to come with me?"

"You might be the oldest out of the litter but I'm not letting you have all the fun!" Stripe mewed excitedly.

That night Smoky woke around midnight with a voice ringing in his ears, _"Storms will come and blood will rain but storms will wash away the darkness."_

Smoky shook his head to clear his mind of the voice and woke Stripe and Patch. The three brothers snuck away from their mother and went to the cat door, slipping through it into the garden.

"Bye Patch" Smoky mewed, rubbing his head against his brother's shoulder.

"Come back and visit someday" Patch mewed, licking his ear.

Stripe nodded. "We will."

Stripe licked Patch's ear and Patch returned the gesture, looking sad.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Smoky asked, watching Patch with his unblinking blue eyes.

"Yes" Patch mewed. "If I change my mind I'll come look for you."

"Bye" Stripe mewed.

The two tabbies bounded to the fence and leapt, scrabbling the wood to clamber over it and leap onto the other side. Patch mewed a final farewell and went back into the house to lay beside his mother. Soon she would find two kits missing and one left.

Smoky led the way into the forest, his dark grey pelt washed white by moonlight spilling between the trees. Soon they found a river that led into the forest and walked along it, reaching a part of the bank that was covered in large boulders. Stripe and Smoky looked around them in awe. In the shadows two shapes slunk toward them unnoticed by the two young toms.

"This is amazing" Stripe whispered. "Maybe you were right Smoky; maybe this is better then being a housecat."

Smoky was about to agree when something bowled him off his paws. He yowled and thrashed wildly, lashing out with his claws. A cat hissed and Smoky saw a huge blue-grey tom pinning him down. Smoky yowled in pure terror and thrashed harder, breaking free and turning to run. The cat leapt after him. Smoky ran as hard as he could then realized, this cat was bigger then him and faster. If he turned to face him it would throw the cat off balance.

Skidding to a halt, Smoky whipped around, lashing out with his claws. He caught the tom's muzzle and he hissed again.

"You have spirit for a kit" the tom growled. "What is a kittypet doing here?"

"I got the other one!" called a voice, a she-cat.

A red-brown she-cat appeared, carrying Stripe. Smoky ran to her when she dropped his brother and pressed his muzzle to Stripe's side.

"Are you okay?" Smoky asked.

"I think so" Stripe muttered, looking dazed.

"We won't hurt you" the tom promised. "Your kits and probably lost kittypets. We can take you home."

"We're not going!" Smoky snarled. "They wanted to take us away from our mother; we don't want twolegs to control us!"

This caught both older cats off guard. They blinked at the two kits for a moment then the big grey tom stepped forward. "You're running away from the twolegs?"

"Yes" Stripe mewed softly. "Who are you?"

"We're warriors of ThunderClan" meowed the ginger she-cat, her tone softer.

She stepped forward. "I'm Squirrelfur and this is Stoneheart. We'll take you to camp so Risingstar can meet you. I think she'd take interest in you two."

"You're not going to kill us?" Smoky asked.

"No" Stoneheart meowed with a soft purr of amusement. "ThunderClan could use more cats to fight for it. You want to be free of twolegs right? Live in ThunderClan and follow our laws and you could be free of twolegs forever."

"Really?" Stripe asked, staggering to his paws.

Squirrelfur nodded. "You know who we are, who are you?"

"I'm Stripe" Stripe meowed. "And this is Smoky," Stripe flicked his tail at Smoky.

"Odd names twolegs give cats" Stoneheart muttered.

Stripe and Smoky followed the two cats into the forest along a long path until they reached a ravine. Smoky and Stripe stumbled after Squirrelfur as the ginger she-cat padded down the side of the ravine. Stoneheart walked behind them, nudging them along the safest path. At the bottom of the ravine was a tunnel woven of thorn bushes. Squirrelfur went through it and the three toms followed her.

Smoky gasped softly. In the clearing outside the tunnel was a boulder hollowed at the base. Four dens were sprawled around the edges of the clearing and the scents of cats wafted from them. A fern tunnel at the back of camp led away to another clearing.

"Stoneheart, Squirrelfur, where did you find these kits?" meowed a voice.

The two toms stiffened in fear. Cats crept from the dens and a fiery ginger she-cat leapt from the boulder. Her glittering green eyes rested on the two tabbies and they pressed themselves to the ground.

"Kittypets" growled a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Silence" meowed the ginger she-cat. "Explain you two."

"We found them near the River Clan border" Squirrelfur meowed. "They told us they were leaving the twolegs, we thought you might be interested in them Risingstar."

The ginger she-cat, Risingstar, padded forward and sniffed Smoky's scruff. He froze fearfully, his fur rising.

"Tell me kit, why were you leaving the twolegs?" Risingstar asked in a fair voice.

"I…I wanted to stay with my brother" Smoky meowed, gulping down his fear and meeting Risingstar's gaze.

"Is that so?" Risingstar meowed. "How old are you?"

"Six moons" Stripe meowed.

"Old enough to be apprentices" Risingstar meowed.

"You aren't seriously thinking of letting them join us are you?" demanded a handsome golden tabby.

"I am" Risingstar meowed. "Judging from Stoneheart's muzzle, these kits fought back."

Stoneheart shuffled his paws.

"Would you accept ThunderClan's way of life?" Risingstar asked.

"Yes" Stripe and Smoky meowed together.

"Would you fight to the death?"

Smoky and Stripe exchanged a glance. Stoneheart had explained that battles often broke out among the four clans and they knew a lot would be expected of them if they joined but it was too late to turn back.

"Yes" the mewed.

Risingstar purred in approval. "Star Clan approves. They will be ThunderClan apprentices."

Risingstar leapt on top of the boulder. Squirrelfur and Stoneheart nudged them forward and they stood, looking up at Risingstar, unsure of what was to happen next.

"With the spirits of StarClan beside me I name these two kits apprentices of ThunderClan" Risingstar meowed, looking down at them.

All at once Smoky felt an intense burst of power rush through him. His eyes flickered and his fur rose along his spine. A shiver ran through Stripe's body making his brown tabby pelt ripple.

Risingstar leapt down and approached them. "From this moment on you will be known as Stormpaw." Smoky felt a second jolt run through him as Risingstar touched his head. He licked her shoulder and stepped back.

Moonlight fell across his pelt turning it silver. Risingstar's eyes flickered with interest before she turned to Stripe.

"You shall be known as Runningpaw" she meowed, also touching his head. "Until StarClan finds you worthy of warrior names you will be apprentices to ThunderClan and learn its ways."

The two brothers stood together, waiting, not sure what to do next.

"Stoneheart, Breezecloud, come forward please" Risingstar meowed.

Stoneheart padded forward followed by a pale silver she-cat that looked like Stoneheart's sister. They stood together behind Stormpaw and Runningpaw.

"Breezecloud, you shall mentor Runningpaw. May your strength and spirit teach him well" Risingstar declared.

Breezecloud touched noses with Runningpaw and he licked her shoulder before following her back to the ring of cats. Stormpaw felt very alone without Runningpaw beside him. He shivered even though he wasn't cold.

"Stoneheart, you shall train Stormpaw" Risingstar declared. "May your wisdom and intelligence train this young tom well."

The two toms touched noses and they walked over to Breezecloud and Runningpaw. Risingstar leapt back on top of the highrock.

"These two toms have proven themselves worthy of ThunderClan" Risingstar meowed. "StarClan approves."

The cats muttered to themselves and padded away, tails flicking uneasily. Stormpaw glanced at his new mentor.

"You two will sleep in the apprentice den" Stoneheart meowed. "Amberpaw will show you." Stoneheart flicked his tail and a pretty golden brown she-cat bounded over to them.

She nodded to the two warriors and touched noses with Runningpaw and Stormpaw. "Hi" she meowed. "Welcome to ThunderClan."

"Thanks" Runningpaw meowed. "You're Amberpaw?"

"Yes" Amberpaw meowed. "Come on, you have a lot to learn."

At dawn Stormpaw woke up and stretched. His paws touched soft golden fur and he jumped, wondering briefly why he wasn't next to Silver and Patch before he remembered. He was no longer Smoky, he was Stormpaw.

Amberpaw slept next to him and Runningpaw was on his other side. They were both still asleep. Amberpaw had spent most of the night explaining StarClan to them which was the clan of cat spirits that watched over all four clans. She also explained the three other clans, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Amazingly Stormpaw remembered a lot of what she had told him.

The fourth apprentice in the den was Amberpaw's sister, Goldenpaw. Like Amberpaw she was a pretty golden she-cat but she lacked Amberpaw's friendly nature. Almost at once she had made it clear that she disapproved of kittypets joining ThunderClan and wondered if Risingstar had become mousebrained over night.

Stormpaw padded out of the den and looked around him. The clearing was amazingly peaceful. Silently he went through the names of the ThunderClan warriors and their faces. Amberpaw had helped him and Runningpaw with most of it.

"Hello" meowed a raspy voice.

Stormpaw whipped around and saw a skinny grey tom padding toward him. Stormpaw couldn't recognize his scent. He hardly smelled like a ThunderClan cat at all. Most of his scent was covered by the scent of strong herbs.

"I'm Greyfoot, the ThunderClan healer" Greyfoot meowed. "I didn't meet you and your brother last night. I prefer not to join clan meetings. They tend to be hotheaded and noisy. A cat as old as myself prefers peace and quiet."

Stormpaw could tell already that he liked Greyfoot. He touched noses with the old tom.

"I'm Stormpaw" Stormpaw meowed. "My brother is Runningpaw."

"StarClan bless" Greyfoot meowed, nodding to him. "You have great courage to venture into the forest. Most kittypets wouldn't even go near it."

"Um…thank you, I think" Stormpaw meowed.

Greyfoot let out a raspy purr of laughter. "Stoneheart should be awake soon to show you around the territory. Enjoy your first day in ThunderClan."

Runningpaw woke soon after and padded over to Stormpaw. They greeted each other and Amberpaw joined them.

"You can eat you know" Amberpaw meowed.

The two brothers looked unsure. Amberpaw purred in amusement and led them over to a pile of fresh kill. The scents made Stormpaw's mouth water and his stomach growled hungrily. Amberpaw chose a rabbit and signaled with her tail for them to follow her. They settled down near a nettle patch and Amberpaw took a bite and passed it to Stormpaw.

Stormpaw took a bite and was surprised at how much better it tasted then the food he and Runningpaw had been raised on for six moons. Stormpaw passed it to Runningpaw who passed it back to Amberpaw.

When the rabbit was gone, Stoneheart, Breezecloud and a second pale grey she-cat padded toward them.

"I'm Rainpelt" the she-cat meowed. "I'm Amberpaw's mentor and its time to train."

Amberpaw leapt to her paws. "Bye" she meowed before following her mentor out of camp.

Stormpaw and Runningpaw got to their paws, waiting.

"Its time to tour the territory so you know the borders" Breezecloud meowed. "Come on, we'll start with ShadowClan since you already smelled RiverClan."

"We did?" Stormpaw asked.

"Yes" Stoneheart meowed as they headed for the thorn tunnel. "We were fighting right along the RiverClan border last night. Remember that smell?"

Stormpaw called up his memory and remembered the scent of marshes. That must have been RiverClan scent.

The four cats climbed the ravine and set off east. Soon a horrible scent reached Stormpaw's nose. He and Runningpaw recoiled and gagged in disgust. The two mentors watched sympathetically.

"That's the thunderpath" Breezecloud explained. "Human monsters move along it but don't worry, they never leave it. It's also the ShadowClan/ThunderClan border."

They moved closer and Stormpaw saw a human monster rush past. A stinking wind ruffled his fur and he leapt back, fur on end and claws digging into the ground. Runningpaw scrambled back. Stoneheart and Breezecloud however remained still.

"Breathe deeply" Stoneheart ordered. "Push away the thunderpath scent. Beyond that is ShadowClan scent."

The two brothers took deep breaths, trying to ignore the stinking thunderpath scent. Stormpaw found the ShadowClan scent, it smelled of pine trees and the thunderpath.

"That's disgusting" Runningpaw spat.

"I know" Breezecloud agreed.

"Let's move on to the Gathering Place" Stoneheart meowed.

"Gathering Place?" Stormpaw asked.

"On a full moon there is a truce between the clans" Stoneheart explained. "Patrols from each clan gather at the Fallenstone. It's said that long ago a star was sent from StarClan to the forest. The leaders stand on top of it and share news and warnings."

"Wow" Runningpaw meowed. "When will we get to go to one?"

"Not for another moon" Breezecloud meowed with a soft purr of approval. "There will be one in three days but your new apprentices so it's not allowed for you to go yet."

"Oh" Runningpaw meowed, tail dropping slightly.

"Don't worry" Stoneheart meowed. "All it is really is a chance for old grumpy cats to snap at each other without all out war."

Stormpaw purred in amusement as they reach a hill.

Stoneheart led the way up the hill followed by Runningpaw, Stormpaw then Breezecloud in the rear. At the top of the slope Stormpaw froze.

Three other slopes swept away into other territories. Stormpaw smelled ShadowClan to his right, RiverClan to his left and a new scent to the northeast. Stormpaw drank in the scent. It smelled of moorlands, gorse and heather.

"That is WindClan" Stoneheart meowed, noticing Stormpaw's sudden concentration.

In the heart of the clearing was a boulder similar to the highrock in the ThunderClan camp. That was the Fallenstone. None of the other scents Stormpaw smelled in the Gathering Place smelled as friendly and comforting at the ThunderClan scent. It surprised him at how fast he had adjusted to ThunderClan. Runningpaw seemed to feel the same.

"We'll make our way along the river then head along the border between twolegplace and our territory" Breezecloud suggested. "That way you two can know how far out you're allowed to hunt."

Stormpaw and Runningpaw exchanged wary glances. What if Silver or their humans were looking for them? What if they got their mentors captured or got into worse trouble?

"Did your paws turn to stone? Let's hurry up" Breezecloud meowed, already a good way ahead of them.

Stormpaw and Runningpaw bounded after her with Stoneheart following at a slightly slower pace as if he was in no hurry at all.

When they reached the fences, Breezecloud explained that the fences formed the border and they were to stay out of twolegplace unless instructed otherwise by a leader or warrior. Stormpaw opened his jaws and tasted the air. He smelled Silver and Patch but Patch's scent was growing faint. He had gone to a new nest.

"Let's head back to camp" Stoneheart meowed. "We've done enough for today."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Days began passing quickly after the tour of Thunder Clan territory. Stormpaw and Runningpaw began their real training the day after. Stoneheart taught Stormpaw how to properly hunt different types or prey from birds and squirrels to mice and rabbits. Every few days Stoneheart would take Stormpaw into a sandy hollow and they would spar, Stoneheart sharing tips and fighting moves that he had learned from his mentor and simple life experience.

Runningpaw soon became a master rabbit hunter, his speed easily keeping up with fleeing rabbits. Stormpaw became good at hunting squirrels and tracking. As their skills developed, so did friendships.

Squirrelfur and Amberpaw were easy allies in ThunderClan. Other warriors began acknowledging them slowly and as their kittypet scent faded, they began trusting the young apprentices with hunting patrols and assignments. Some cats like Goldenpaw and Dapplecloud were still sour about kittypets being taken into ThunderClan but Stormpaw learned to ignore them.

One morning about a moon after Stormpaw and Runningpaw had ventured into the forest; Stormpaw was hunting near twoleg place.

He paused at a gully and drank in the cool morning air. Winter was coming or as the warriors called it bare-leaf. Prey would be scarce. Stormpaw drank in the air again searching for prey scents. Instead of finding a prey scent, Stormpaw camp to a cat scent. The fur on his neck began to rise and his claws flexed the ground. His mind raced with the fighting moves Stoneheart had taught him in the past moon.

Stormpaw pinpointed the scent and leapt across the gully. On soundless paws he bounded toward the scent. He leapt out of a bracken thicket and bowled over two shapes. It was two cats!

Stormpaw latched his claws into the fur of the biggest cat and threw his whole weight against her, forcing the cat down. A second cat yowled in fear and surprise and Stormpaw whipped around, leaping back from the cat and glaring at his enemies. Seeing the cats he froze.

One of them was pretty silver tabby with pale green eyes. The other was a young black and white tom. It was Silver and Patch!

Stormpaw stumbled back, his fur laying flat and his heart racing with fear. If anyone from ThunderClan saw him talking to them he would be punished and they would be attacked.

"Smoky?" Patch meowed, amber eyes wide in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"I'm Stormpaw now" Stormpaw meowed.

"My kit!" Silver mewed, licking his ears. "How dare you runaway from me! Where's Stripe?"

"He's called Runningpaw" Stormpaw meowed. "He's at camp with Breezecloud probably, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Why are your names different?" Silver asked. "Who's Breezecloud? What camp?"

"I joined the wildcats" Stormpaw meowed. "So did Runningpaw. We're training to be warriors now. We're not kittypets anymore. Breezecloud is Runningpaw's mentor. My mentor is Stoneheart."

"You joined wildcats?" Patch asked in awe.

Stormpaw nodded. "You have to leave now. If I get seen I'll be in big trouble and you'll be in bigger trouble. You're kittypets and you're in ThunderClan territory."

"You're my kit!" Silver exclaimed. "So is Stripe, I mean Runningpaw. You two are coming home."

Stormpaw unsheathed his claws. "I won't. ThunderClan is my home now. I have friends in ThunderClan, so does Runningpaw. I'm not going back to that soft life."

Silver looked sad. "Will you bring Runningpaw to see us? I've been searching for you for days!"

Stormpaw glanced around, drinking in the air. His heart stopped.

Risingstar padded out of the bushes behind him. Stormpaw froze; every muscle in his body tensing. He turned. Patch and Silver saw Stormpaw's sudden fear.

"Stormpaw? What's going on here?" Risingstar asked patiently.

"I caught these kittypets in our territory Risingstar" Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head low. "I was going to show them back to the twolegplace."

"I see" Risingstar meowed. "You weren't going to attack them? Why?"

"I did at first" Stormpaw explained quickly. "But then they told me they were just lost. I thought it would be against the warrior code to attack them when they didn't know any better."

"Very good Stormpaw" Risingstar meowed in approval.

"Stormpaw" Silver meowed. "Who is this?"

Stormpaw stiffened again and cursed his mother silently. Why hadn't she kept quiet? Risingstar's eyes narrowed.

"Stormpaw, do you know them?" Risingstar demanded.

"Yes Risingstar" Stormpaw muttered, looking at his paws. "They're my mother Silver and my brother Patch. They live in twolegplace. They came looking for me and Runningpaw. I told them to leave. Risingstar is my clan leader."

"You took my kits?" Silver demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Take them?" Risingstar asked. "You insult me. Stormpaw and Runningpaw came willingly to ThunderClan."

"Risingstar she doesn't know any better" Stormpaw meowed, pressing his belly to the ground and looking as small as possible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to come here."

"I know" Risingstar meowed. "Stand up Stormpaw, I won't punish you for this but be sure to clean your pelt."

"Yes Risingstar" Stormpaw meowed, standing up.

"Lead them to twolegplace" Risingstar meowed. "I will wait for you and we can hunt together, I wish to have a word with you alone away from camp."

"Yes Risingstar" Stormpaw meowed.

Risingstar vanished.

"Follow me" Stormpaw meowed, flicking his tail.

"Stormpaw, you are led by her?" Patch asked.

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed, leading the way toward twolegplace. "Risingstar is a great leader, I'm glad to know her."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Silver asked as they reached the fences.

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed.

"Will you still come visit?" Patch asked. "With Runningpaw?"

"Of course" Stormpaw meowed. "Goodbye."

The two leapt over the fence and disappeared. Stormpaw turned and bounded toward a nearby stream to wash his pelt clean of their scent. When he headed back toward where he had found Silver and Patch he found Risingstar waiting for him.

"Do you miss it?" Risingstar asked.

"No" Stormpaw assured her. "I am loyal to ThunderClan now, I swear by StarClan."

Risingstar surveyed him with piercing green eyes. "I have no need for weak cats in my clan Stormpaw. You and Runningpaw are strong and I'm sure you can survive clan life as long as nothing is holding you back."

Stormpaw returned to camp carrying a sparrow and a mouse at sunhigh. Amberpaw was sharing tongues with Goldenpaw near the apprentice den and Runningpaw was crouched near the nursery with a pretty white she-cat named Frostfoot.

Putting his fresh kill on the pile, Stormpaw bounded over to join them. Frostfoot's two kits, Poppykit and Streamkit greeted him happily, excitement in both pairs of blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Stormpaw asked.

"My kits are having their apprentice ceremonies at dark" Frostfoot purred.

"Congratulations" Stormpaw purred.

"Thank you" Streamkit meowed happily.

Stormpaw touched noses with her and then with Poppykit. Frostfoot purred again and licked each kit and turned to Stormpaw and Runningpaw.

"How's your training?"

"Breezecloud is amazing!" Runningpaw meowed happily. "She taught me a new fighting move." Runningpaw's amber eyes sparkled when he glanced at Stormpaw.

Stormpaw took a step back. "No thank you Runningpaw. If I tried to spar with you, you'd tear me apart!"

"No I wouldn't" Runningpaw meowed indignantly. "You're my brother!"

Stormpaw snorted. "I know that you dumb furball. Can I talk to you alone for a moment though, I have something I need to tell you. It's kind of urgent."

Runningpaw looked surprised. "Okay, bye Frostfoot."

Stormpaw led his brother away from the other cats and they scrambled up the ravine into the forest. When they were a good distance from camp Stormpaw stopped and turned to face Runningpaw.

"What's wrong?" Runningpaw asked.

"I met Silver and Patch in the forest today" Stormpaw meowed.

Runningpaw's eyes lit up. "Really? Are they okay? Does Patch have a new home?"

"I told them we'd come see them tonight" Stormpaw meowed quietly. "Do you think you want to go?"

"I'd love to" Runningpaw purred.

"Okay" Stormpaw meowed. "But when we're done we have to wash our pelts carefully so no one can track their scent from us. If anyone found out we'd be in so much trouble." Stormpaw shivered. "Risingstar found out though. She said it was okay since they were family but we have to make sure they don't block our judgment."

"Right" Runningpaw agreed. "Come on, we might as well hunt for a while. It's almost twilight but I bet we could find some mice to take back."

Warriors retreated to the dens and apprentices finished their meals when darkness crept over the ThunderClan camp. Stormpaw and Runningpaw sat with Amberpaw outside the den sharing a vole and sharing their day's lessons.

"Tomorrow night is the Gathering" Amberpaw meowed. "I hope we get to go."

"Have you been to one before?" Stormpaw asked.

"Once" Amberpaw meowed, "It was right after my naming ceremony. Goldenpaw was so jealous because Squirrelfur punished her for mouthing off to Tallheart and insulting Palepelt. The Gatherings are mostly just cats talking and leaders discussing issues that could influence all of the clans."

"Stoneheart said it was just a bunch of old cats having a reason to snap at each other without making a full fledged war" Stormpaw meowed.

"I said no such thing" the blue-grey tom meowed coming up behind Stormpaw.

"Yes you did" Runningpaw put in. "I heard it with my own ears, when we toured the territory."

"Not so loud" Stoneheart hissed playfully, looking warily toward Risingstar. "Risingstar'll claw my ears if she hears you say I said that."

"Warriors being disrespectful?" Amberpaw asked; eyes wide in false surprise. "I didn't think that could happen."

Stoneheart purred in amusement at the golden she-cat. "You learn new things everyday Amberpaw. Stormpaw, Runningpaw you are going to the Gathering tomorrow. So are you Amberpaw. Risingstar wanted me to tell you."

Amberpaw mewed happily and licked Stoneheart's ear. "Great! Wait until you two meet Rosepaw, she's amazing" Amberpaw meowed. "She's a RiverClan apprentice about two moons older then us."

When things in camp finally settled down and the warriors and apprentices retreated to their dens, Stormpaw and Runningpaw stayed awake sharing tongues and discussing their training. No one suspected they were thinking of seeing their old family later.

Greyfoot came over to them when Risingstar vanished into her den. Both apprentices bowed their heads respectfully to him as he sat beside Stormpaw.

"I want you two to go out tonight and fetch me some juniper berries" Greyfoot meowed. "I've showed Runningpaw what they look like."

Greyfoot watched them sternly. Stormpaw and Runningpaw exchanged nervous glances. Did Greyfoot know something?

"There's a bush near twolegplace" Greyfoot went on. "Bring back plenty but leave some so they can grow back."

"Right" Stormpaw meowed, realizing what Greyfoot was doing. He was giving them a reason to go out of camp and go toward twolegplace.

Greyfoot nodded and padded back toward his den. Runningpaw and Stormpaw leapt to their paws and bounded out of the thorn tunnel, scrambling up the ravine and bounding into the dark forest. Their eyes narrowed so they could see where they were going and Stormpaw led the way since he knew where Silver and Patch would be waiting for them.

When they reached the fence Stormpaw flicked his tail for Runningpaw to stop. Together they leapt over the fence and slipped down into a line of bushes and flowers that smelled strongly and made their noses sting and itch.

"Kits?" mewed a soft voice. "We're here."

Stormpaw and Runningpaw scented the air to make sure no twolegs were nearby and slipped out of the bushes. Silver and Patch bounded toward them. Runningpaw greeted them enthusiastically but Stormpaw's senses were on edge.

If someone saw them, if a twoleg caught them…

"Stormpaw, loosen up a bit" Runningpaw meowed. "You're making me jumpy."

"Sorry" Stormpaw mewed stiffly. "But we're going to get in so much trouble for this. We should go back, why did I even tell you about this?"

"Because I'm your brother, clanmate and denmate" Runningpaw meowed dully. "No one's going to follow us. I didn't smell a single cat all the way here."

"Are you two alright?" Silver asked. "You look so thin!"

"We're actually doing fine" Stormpaw meowed. "We ate before we left camp."

"Who feeds you?" Patch asked.

"We feed ourselves" Runningpaw purred in amusement. "We catch mice, voles, birds and rabbits to feed the clan and then we can eat."

Stormpaw suddenly unsheathed his claws. Something had just moved in the shadows of the bushes. Stormpaw flung himself into the bushes with a hiss of anger. His claws dug into a pelt and he dragged the cat out.

The cat lashed back at him, catching his head. They rolled over then Stormpaw pinned her down and gasped. It was Amberpaw.

Amberpaw was breathing hard and her fur was dusty. Stormpaw leapt off of her almost instantly, letting her stand up. The golden apprentice scrambled to her paws, shaking dust from her pelt.

"Sorry Amberpaw" Stormpaw meowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Amberpaw meowed. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were ThunderClan cats!" There was real pain in Amberpaw's gaze, as if she was accusing them.

Stormpaw felt his heart wrench and Runningpaw ran over to them.

"Amberpaw you have it all wrong" Stormpaw meowed quickly. "This is our mother and brother. I caught their scent in the forest and we were warning them not to go to far or they'd get hurt."

"Don't lie to me you puffed up furball!" Amberpaw hissed. "The clan trusts you!"

Stormpaw felt totally helpless. Runningpaw looked sad and was shuffling his paws guiltily. This was worse then Risingstar!

"Amberpaw we haven't done anything wrong" Runningpaw mewed weakly.

Stormpaw padded forward and twined his tail with hers and licked her ear comfortingly. "Our hearts lay with ThunderClan now, you know that more then the others. You're our friend and we shouldn't have snuck out without saying anything. We're sorry."

Amberpaw gazed at him, her burning amber eyes looking confused and unsure. Stormpaw pressed his flank to hers. His fur touched hers and a jolt of affection ran through both cats.

"I'm sorry" Amberpaw murmured. "I overreacted. I thought you were betraying the clan or leaving."

"We'd never leave" Runningpaw meowed, licking her ear.

"Meet Silver and Patch" Stormpaw meowed, flicking his tail at his mother and brother. "This is Amberpaw; she's our friend from ThunderClan."

Silver looked uneasy but Patch padded forward and touched noses with her. Amberpaw looked at Silver and hesitated uneasily. Silver finally padded forward and touched noses with Amberpaw.

"So Greyfoot sent you for juniper berries?" Amberpaw asked.

"Yes" Runningpaw meowed.

Amberpaw rolled her eyes. "That old tom always knows when an apprentice needs help, I don't know how he does it."

"Who is he?" Patch asked.

"He's our healer" Stormpaw explained. "He's old but he's probably the second greatest cat in ThunderClan." He glanced at Amberpaw.

"You flatter me" Amberpaw meowed, licking his ear.

Stormpaw felt his fur burn with embarrassment. Runningpaw purred in amusement. "You two make a cute couple, the beauty of ThunderClan and the mousebrained furball."

Stormpaw leapt on Runningpaw and bowled him over, batting his head playfully with sheathed paws. Silver and Patch purred in amusement and Amberpaw brushed her tail along Stormpaw's shoulder. He leapt off of his brother and licked his paw, bringing it once or twice over his ear. It was nearly midnight.

"We should get going" Stormpaw meowed. "Otherwise we'll be too tired for the Gathering tomorrow night."

"You might be, of course you're a soft kittypet" Amberpaw teased.

Stormpaw swatted at her but missed. "Soft kittypet? I'll get you for that later. Come on. Bye Silver, bye Patch."

The three apprentices padded back into the forest, Runningpaw leading the way to a patch of juniper berries. They picked several berries and picked their way toward camp again, slipping back in with ease. Amberpaw took the berries and placed them near Greyfoot's den so she wouldn't wake him and they hurried to the apprentice den, yawning and sleepy.

Stormpaw curled up with Runningpaw on one side and Amberpaw on the other. A cold wind blew outside the den but when Amberpaw's pelt touched his it was like a fire had been lit inside him, warming him and making him purr contentedly.

"Stormpaw wake up" meowed a sharp voice.

The grey tom groaned in protest and opened one eye. Runningpaw was prodding him and Amberpaw was sitting up. Goldenpaw was on her paws and looking as if she was in a foul mood. Stormpaw supposed it was a clan meeting and sat up drowsily, yawning.

"What's wrong?" Stormpaw meowed sleepily.

"You keep twitching and meowing in your sleep" Amberpaw explained. "And you got this somehow."

Stormpaw suddenly felt fire flare across his right shoulder and looked. There were three deep gashes across his shoulder and blood was beginning to trickled down his forepaw. Stormpaw remembered his dream before they had woken him.

He had been at the Gathering Place standing on the Fallenstone looking down at the clearing around him. It had been full of cats he had never seen though some had familiar scents. The cats had all been amazing, shining pelts, bright eyes that shone with starlight and they had been in their prime, not old like Stormpaw expected cats of StarClan to look. The cats had been chanting something but thunder had covered their words. Dark shadows had crept all around him and formed the bodies of black cats with long fangs and fur covered in blood.

The shadow-cats had then started attacking Stormpaw. He had tried to fight them back but had been scratched. Stormpaw hadn't realized the wound would carry over to his waking moments.

Stormpaw looked at the wound and winced again. "Its nothing" he meowed.

"Where did you get that?" Amberpaw asked, glaring at him.

"I really don't know" Stormpaw meowed with a sigh. "I just woke up like that. Sorry I woke you. I'll let Greyfoot look at it in the morning."

Goldenpaw didn't even look worried. She flopped down in her nest again and curled up in a ball. Before long Stormpaw knew she was fast asleep. Runningpaw however wore a similar expression to Amberpaw's.

"You know where you go that, you have to" Runningpaw meowed. "No one can just wake up like that."

Amberpaw however seemed to suddenly realize something. She stared at Stormpaw for a moment then curled up next to him again, pressing herself against him. Her amber eyes burned at him and he knew she had put everything together. She knew he had been injured by a dream and was keeping quiet. Stormpaw touched her muzzle gently, thanking her silently.

Runningpaw knew he had lost the battle and laid down again, still watching his brother intently.


	5. Chapter 2 part II

Stormpaw was trembling from whiskers to tail, his claws flexing on the ground as if something was burning inside of him and he wanted to speak his mind but didn't dare.

Slowly the brown tom padded forward and touched Stormpaw's shoulder, forcing Stormpaw to meet his amber gaze. "We're brothers Stormpaw, you can tell me."

"I don't understand it" Stormpaw admitted. "It was a nightmare, nothing else."

"Then where did that come from?" Runningpaw snapped; flicking his tail at Stormpaw's wound.

"I don't know" Stormpaw meowed. "I really don't Runningpaw."

Runningpaw snorted angrily, tail lashing restlessly. Goldenpaw had woken again but didn't dare speak to the angry toms. Amberpaw too was silent, watching with golden eyes wide in shock as they toms snarled at each other.

"We came here together and now you won't even tell me what's wrong!" Runningpaw snapped at his grey pelted brother. "I've known you since before anyone in this clan! But suddenly you won't talk to me!"

Runningpaw stalked out of the den into the dark forest. Stormpaw leapt to his paws, ignoring the pain that seared in his protesting shoulder. The grey tom swept past Amberpaw and bounded after Runningpaw. Amberpaw glanced at Goldenpaw.

"Go on" Goldenpaw meowed. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks" Amberpaw purred, nodding to her sister before running after her friends.

Stormpaw leapt over a thorn bush and bounded toward a small clearing where he and Stoneheart often hunted mice. Runningpaw was standing frozen in the middle of the clearing, gazing frightfully at something in the shadows.

"Runningpaw?" Stormpaw meowed.

The brown tabby didn't move. His amber eyes were glazed with panic and his limbs were rigid. Stormpaw bounded forward as a powerful scent stung his nose. Stormpaw gagged and yowled in fright.

A badger was lumbering toward them, twice the size of the two young apprentices. Stormpaw and Runningpaw stared at the badger, trembling. The badger lumbered toward Runningpaw and swiped at him.

Forcing himself to move, Stormpaw smashed his shoulder into Runningpaw's skinny flank throwing his brother to the side out of the way. Stormpaw however wasn't as lucky. The badger hit him around the head. Stormpaw's world lurched and his head spun in searing pain.

A cry came from nearby. There was a streak of gold and Amberpaw flashed out of nowhere, raking the badger's side with her claws. Stormpaw's mind ground into action. He leapt at the badger, throwing his full weight on top of the large creature. Amberpaw continued circling the badger, clawing whatever she could reach.

Runningpaw leapt forward also as Amberpaw was knocked aside by the badger's heavy paw. Runningpaw was swept off his paws and thrown to the ground. Runningpaw rolled into a thrown bush and yowled in pain as sharp thorns pierced his fur.

Stormpaw leapt back from the badger, staggering as the badger swiped at his head again but he ducked just in time. Amberpaw was bleeding from her ear and was shaking now. Runningpaw didn't get up from the thorn bush. He simply lay still, flanks barely moving.

Again the badger came at Stormpaw. Stormpaw growled and swiped at the badger's ugly muzzle. Fangs pierced his foreleg. Stormpaw yowled in pain and stumbled back from the badger on three legs.

"Stormpaw!" Amberpaw wailed.

The badger was bearing down on her. Stormpaw leapt to help her but his leg gave out and he stumbled. Amberpaw went limp as the badger's paw struck her. Stormpaw bit the badger's leg, sinking his fangs as far in as they would go. The badger growled and stamped in pain and writhed. The foreleg came loose from Stormpaw's grip.

Stormpaw felt himself flying through the air. He landed near Amberpaw. The badger was going after her again. Stormpaw scrambled toward her and used his body as a shield.

_Star Clan help me!_

The badger's paw fell. Stormpaw saw blackness clouding his vision and his body went limp.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Pain flared through every part of Stormpaw. His mind was blank and there was only one thing he was sure of. He was still alive. Only live cats could feel this much pain at one time, or so he hoped.

His fogged mind was filled with images of star-studded warriors in their prime gathered in a clearing similar to the Gathering Place. Star-coated kits and apprentices sat in the front. Kits tumbled and played forever while the apprentices watched them keenly. One was watching Stormpaw.

Stormpaw focused on the young cat. He was a handsome looking brown tom with dark tabby stripes and white paws. After a few moments the cat got up and padded toward him. Stormpaw bowed his head respectfully.

"Rise Stormpaw" the tom meowed. "You have not died yet but I have something I must share with you."

"Who are you?" Stormpaw asked.

"I am Rootpaw" the tom meowed. "I was murdered moons ago by a fox trying to attack the nursery and take these kits."

Rootpaw swept his tail toward two pearly white she-kits frolicking at his paws and mewing happily.

"Snowkit and Cloudkit" Rootpaw mewed. "Now I protect them forever."

Stormpaw gazed at the two she-kits, his heart aching in sympathy. They would never know their true place in the clans where they could have grown into quite beautiful she-cats and skilled warriors.

"Stormpaw" Rootpaw meowed. "I will be your guide through StarClan's destiny for you."

"Me?" Stormpaw meowed, staring at the brown tom. "But I'm the son of kittypets!"

"But you nearly died for your brother and a clan apprentice" Rootpaw meowed, watching him with unblinking green eyes. "You are worthy Stormpaw but first you must learn."

"Learn what?"

"Of a danger" Rootpaw meowed. "Loyalties are shifting Stormpaw, love is forming that could tear the clans apart."

Stormpaw watched as Rootpaw flicked his tail. A pool of water formed between him and the brown tabby. Stormpaw stepped forward and looked down. He saw Runningpaw standing on the riverbank in ThunderClan territory with a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. It wasn't the Runningpaw Stormpaw know. The brown cat in the pool was older, larger.

"The she-cat with him is Spottedpool" Rootpaw meowed. "Now known as Spottedpaw of RiverClan and future queen of Leafkit and Tawnykit."

Two kits appeared briefly. Stormpaw examined them. Leafkit was a pretty ginger tabby she-kit with odd blue eyes. Tawnykit was a tortoiseshell like Spottedpaw but with Runningpaw's eager amber eyes.

"Time is running short Stormpaw" Rootpaw meowed. "War will come over these kits. You must stand beside your brother or all the forest will fall to darkness."

"What do you mean?" Stormpaw asked. "How could kits cause war?"

"The Clans will want them" Rootpaw meowed. "RiverClan will slay them. Fallenstar is not the leader chosen by StarClan, remember that for it is his weakness."

Stormpaw woke with a start. Pain flared through his body instantly and he choked back a yowl of pain. Greyfoot appeared almost instantly.

"About time you came around" Greyfoot meowed. "Amberpaw and Runningpaw have been moping for days. I won't ask what StarClan showed you and honestly I think its better left known only to you."

Stormpaw stared at the old tom. How had he known StarClan had showed him something? Greyfoot caught his gaze and purred softly.

"I'm now called a StarClan's messenger for nothing" Greyfoot meowed.

"I met Rootpaw" Stormpaw meowed. "Did you know him?"

Greyfoot froze. His eyes widened and flooded with sadness. "Yes I knew him. Rootpaw was my…apprentice about two moons before you and Runningpaw came to the clan. He was defending Rainpelt's litter of kits. He failed and they now stand with him in StarClan."

"He never stopped watching them" Stormpaw assured him. "Rootpaw is watching them now. Snowkit and Cloudkit are playing with the others."

Greyfoot purred. "Thank you Stormpaw. I never really did get over Rootpaw, that's why I never took another apprentice under my wing. I thought I failed Rootpaw when I saw him die."

Stormpaw pushed himself up and stood beside the old tom. He licked Greyfoot's shoulder. "Rootpaw is helping me Greyfoot, he knows you tried."

"Let me look over those wounds of yours" Greyfoot meowed. "I'll put cobwebs on them, then you can go find your friends and greet your new denmates."

"New denmates?" Stormpaw asked as Greyfoot prepared his herbs.

"Yes" Greyfoot meowed, nodding as he chewed some leaves. "Frostfoot's kits became apprentices. Poppypaw and Streampaw."

Stormpaw winced as Greyfoot put herb juices and berry mixtures into his wounds. When he was finished, Stormpaw got to his paws. Greyfoot touched his tail tip to Stormpaw's shoulder.

"Take it easy" Greyfoot warned. "StarClan healed several of your wounds but not all the way. Come back tomorrow and I'll look at them again."

Stormpaw nodded. "Thanks Greyfoot."

Padding into the main camp, Stormpaw glanced around. It was sunhigh and the camp was full of cats sharing tongues and deciding what hunting patrols they wanted to take before dark.

Heading for the apprentice den, Stormpaw thought of finding at least one apprentice in camp. As he stepped past the thorn tunnel, a loud meow caught his attention. Stormpaw turned but not fast enough. His was nearly bowled off his paws by a flash of gold followed by a streak of brown.

Stormpaw stumbled and felt a strong flank support him. He saw Stoneheart standing behind him looking amused as Amberpaw and Runningpaw pressed themselves against Stormpaw's flank and licked his ears.

"Your okay!" Amberpaw meowed, touching her nose to his, eyes burning with pleasure.

"I know" Stormpaw meowed, voice thick with amusement. "But I won't be if I can't breathe!"

Amberpaw and Runningpaw backed off slightly, still watching Stormpaw eagerly. Stormpaw turned to Stoneheart, meeting his mentor's clear blue gaze. Stoneheart was watching Stormpaw sternly.

"I'd like to know how three of ThunderClan's apprentices got clawed to pieces by a badger" Stoneheart began, flicking his ears at Amberpaw and Runningpaw, still watching Stormpaw.

Stormpaw wasn't sure how to respond. He glanced over at his friend and brother. They too looked uneasy and unsure of what to say to the blue-grey warrior. Stoneheart waited patiently, watching them think through possible answers.

"We left camp at night" Amberpaw meowed.

"I see" Stoneheart meowed. "Goldenpaw told me that you three went hunting early because you woke her on your way out. Was that a lie or was Goldenpaw telling the truth and you just ran into trouble along the way? Be honest with me."

"We did go hunting" Runningpaw meowed. "But I caught a scent I didn't recognize and went to track it. It smelled like ShadowClan and I didn't realize it was a badger until it was too late."

Stoneheart nodded even though Stormpaw could tell he didn't quite believe the three apprentices. Stoneheart nodded to Stormpaw and padded over toward Breezecloud who was sitting outside the warrior den across camp.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amberpaw asked, gold eyes searching Stormpaw's torn pelt.

"I will be" Stormpaw meowed. "Greyfoot took great care of me, I'd probably be dead if he wasn't around."

Runningpaw shuffled his paws, looking downcast. "You almost did. I woke up first and I thought you two were dead so I ran to find Risingstar and Greyfoot. When I got back he told me you two were alive."

Stormpaw pressed his muzzle to Runningpaw's shoulder, trying to reassure his brother. "It takes a lot more then a dumb badger to finish me off."

"Stormpaw" Runningpaw meowed softly. "Do you think we could go see Silver and Patch?"

Amberpaw glanced at them. "Stormpaw might not be up for that yet."

"I am" Stormpaw assured her. "We'll go after I get some fresh kill, I feel like I could eat an adder!"

The two brothers accompanied by Amberpaw, picked their way through the forest toward twolegplace. It would be getting dark in a few hours so they would have to be quick. If Silver and Patch weren't outside they wouldn't be able to wait long.

Stormpaw heaved himself over the fence and leapt down beside Amberpaw in the bushes followed quickly by Runningpaw who was much more graceful then Stormpaw.

"I'll go" Runningpaw meowed.

The two cats watched the brown tom bound across the garden, keeping to the shadows. He approached a window and looked in. After a few moments he began flicking his tail and ears. Stormpaw knew he had seen Silver. There was a rustle behind them. Stormpaw and Amberpaw whipped around to see a pretty brown and white she-cat coming toward them from a hole in the fence followed by Patch.

"Stormpaw?" Patch meowed. "Amberpaw? What's going on?"

"Who's this?" Stormpaw growled, stepping in front of Amberpaw out of habit.

"Oh stop it Stormpaw" Amberpaw meowed, purposely touching one of his half healed wounds.

Stormpaw yowled in pain and drew back, fur bristling. In a flash Runningpaw was bounding toward him looking worried.

"What's wrong? Oh hi Patch, who's this?"

"This is Sheba" Patch meowed. "My twolegs own her too. Are you okay Stormpaw?"

"Um" Sheba mewed uneasily.

"Oh, sorry Sheba" Patch meowed. "These are my brothers Runningpaw and Stormpaw. They're wildcats. This is their friend Amberpaw."

Amberpaw and Runningpaw nodded to the kittypet. Sheba relaxed a bit and nodded back to them. Her eyes widened in horror when they crossed Stormpaw's pelt. Stormpaw drew back slightly from her sickened gaze.

Amberpaw pressed her cool pelt against his side. "We came here for a reason actually. Runningpaw, is Silver coming?"

"Yes" meowed Silver, slipping through the bushes.

"Come on" Stormpaw meowed. "This many cats here will attract twolegs. Lets at least get back over the fence. If they see strays then me and the others will need to make a quick getaway."

"Right" Runningpaw agreed.

"Okay" Patch meowed. "Come on Sheba, it won't hurt you to see a little bit of the forest."

The two cats leapt over the fence. Amberpaw touched Stormpaw. "Can you make it?"

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed. "Go ahead."

Silver, Runningpaw and Amberpaw leapt over the fence. Stormpaw scrambled after them. His shoulder screamed in pain and he landed hard, loosing his balance and falling with a heavy grunt.

"Stormpaw!" Amberpaw meowed. "Are you alright?"

"I think so" Stormpaw mewed heavily, testing his shoulder. It burned warningly. He slumped back. "I'll have to rest it. Greyfoot will kill me for this!"

"Who's Greyfoot?" Silver asked.

"Our healer" Runningpaw meowed. "He patched Stormpaw up a few days ago after a badger attack."

Amberpaw swept her tail over Runningpaw's muzzle but too late. All three kittypets looked alarmed. Silver let out a wail of fear and looked at her son, seeing for the first time his half healed wounds.

Stormpaw glanced at Runningpaw, silently scolding his brother. Runningpaw looked at his paws, flicking his tail uneasily. Silver licked Stormpaw's ears and glanced over the other clan cats. They too had half healed wounds from mighty claws.

"Oh dear" Sheba mewed.

"It could have been worse" Stormpaw meowed quickly. "Thank StarClan we weren't killed."

"You did" Runningpaw meowed. "Remember? You had messed up dreams before and…"

Amberpaw tackled Runningpaw, forcing his jaws shut and cuffing him hard around his ears. Runningpaw cried out in surprise but quickly was silent. Stormpaw heaved himself to his paws, limped over to Runningpaw and bit his brother's shoulder, barely breaking skin.

"Sorry" Runningpaw meowed. "I forgot!"

"How'd you know about the dreams?" Stormpaw growled in his ear.

"Greyfoot told us StarClan was doing something so I figured you dreamed" Runningpaw hissed quietly.

Stormpaw flopped down again. "Leave it Amberpaw."

Amberpaw nodded obediently and padded over to lay next to him and lick his sore shoulder with long tender strokes. Stormpaw licked her ears and blinked his thanks to her. Her eyes gleamed and he turned to Silver, Patch and Sheba.

"Our new life is dangerous" Stormpaw agreed. "But we love it."

"How can you want to live that way?" Patch asked.

"We have cats in the clans that we love" Runningpaw meowed. "I don't know what I'd do without Breezecloud to teach me. Risingstar is amazing and Greyfoot always knows just what to do."

"Yes" Stormpaw agreed. "ThunderClan is amazing mother. They taught us a lot since we joined them three moons ago."

"Like what? How to die?" Silver meowed, voice trembling.

"No" Amberpaw meowed. "How to fight back and defend what we think is right. They teach us to have faith in our ancestors and always remain close to the warrior code and close to StarClan."

"Amberpaw is right" Runningpaw agreed. "I don't think I'd be able to live as a kittypet anymore. ThunderClan showed me what its like to be free and I love it."

"Same here" Stormpaw agreed. "We did something stupid and got punished mother. That's the way it is in ThunderClan. Mistakes and bad choices have consequences and sometimes death."

"But so do heroics" Amberpaw murmured softly.

"What do you mean?" Sheba asked.

"Well sometimes when you fight for something, it means giving up something you love" Amberpaw explained. "You have to be willing to sacrifice everything for your clan."

Stormpaw thought of Rootpaw and thought he smelled the brown tom's forest-like scent floating to him. Stormpaw looked around and saw a faint shimmer of brown fur and blazing amber eyes. Rootpaw was near.

"I smell something" Runningpaw hissed.

Amberpaw drank in the air. Stormpaw did the same. His heart froze and his blood churned.

"Squirrelfur!" Stormpaw gasped.

"I'll go distract her" Runningpaw meowed. "Get back to camp."

Runningpaw rolled in a nettle patch to disguise his scent and scrambled toward Squirrelfur's scent.

"Oh" Stormpaw meowed, remembering something. "Who's mentoring Streampaw and Poppypaw?"

"Thornheart and Dapplecloud" Amberpaw meowed, helping Stormpaw stand up. "Come on, let's go."

"Right" Stormpaw meowed. He turned to the rest. "Our clan is nearby, we have to go. Go back over the fence and don't come back. If they catch you they won't be very happy about it."

"Is Runningpaw going to be okay?" Silver asked.

Amberpaw nodded. "He's plenty clever. He'll think of something to tell Squirrelfur. She's probably on patrol."

Stormpaw and Amberpaw made it into camp only a few minutes before Squirrelfur, Stoneheart and Poppypaw padded into camp followed closely by Runningpaw. They didn't even glance at Stormpaw and Amberpaw.

Poppypaw followed Runningpaw over to them and soon Streampaw came to sit with them as well.

Stormpaw glanced at each she-cat. Streampaw was a very pretty she-cat with very pale silver fur and sparkling blue eyes like Frostfoot. Poppypaw had a lush snowy white fur like her mother and bright green eyes. Both had Frostfoot's temperament, patient but eager, probably like when Frostfoot had been an apprentice herself.

"Hi" Poppypaw meowed, touching noses with Runningpaw.

"Hello" Runningpaw meowed, flicking his ears in greeting. "Did you two enjoy your first day of training?"

"Yes" Poppypaw meowed happily. "Thornheart taught me so many things, I don't know how I'll remember them all."

"You will" Stormpaw meowed, trying to hide his amusement. "How about you Streampaw? How's Dapplecloud treating you?"

"She's fine" Streampaw meowed, obviously the quieter of the sisters.

Goldenpaw padded over to join them with a rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it and passed it to Runningpaw. The apprentices passed the prey around among them, each taking a bite and passing it on. When the rabbit was gone they clustered together to share tongues.

Amberpaw ran her tongue over Stormpaw's thick pelt and he returned the grooming. Her sleek amber colored fur glistened in the dieing sun making her look more beautiful then Stormpaw had ever seen her. Runningpaw was sharing tongues with Poppypaw and Streampaw nearby and Goldenpaw had left to sit with Squirrelfur and Icestorm, the clan deputy.

Finally at twilight Dapplecloud trotted over to them and shooed them into the apprentice den to get some rest, promising that training would be getting harder. Even though she was only joking Streampaw looked frightened.

Runningpaw touched the pale she-cat's shoulder. "Dapplecloud is only joking" he meowed. "She won't be horrible on you, or she'd better not be. If she is then I'll claw out some of that fur for your nest."

Streampaw's deep blue eyes brightened with amusement. "Thanks Runningpaw."

Stormpaw and Amberpaw curled up together in the apprentice den. Amberpaw rested her muzzle across his shoulders and he drank in her warm scent.

"I love you Amberpaw" Stormpaw murmured just so she could hear.

"I love you two Stormpaw" Amberpaw murmured. "Thank StarClan you came to ThunderClan."

Stormpaw licked her ear. "So I could meet the most beautiful she-cat in the forest."

Amberpaw purred softly. Stormpaw also purred, curling his tail around Amberpaw as he dozed off to sleep.

Stormpaw woke with a start the next morning to see Greyfoot prodding him awake looking very unhappy. Stormpaw yawned and blinked groggily as he struggled to stand up. His mind was fogged with his first peaceful sleep in nearly a moon. Amberpaw shifted in her sleep and curled her tail over her face. Greyfoot signaled with his tail for Stormpaw to follow him.

Sleepily Stormpaw followed the old healer. Greyfoot led him into his den and sat near his split-rock den. Stormpaw waited impatiently.

"Mossflower came to me this morning" Greyfoot meowed.

"So?" Stormpaw snapped. "I was sleeping! What's so important about Mossflower coming to talk to you?"

"Silence" Greyfoot hissed. "You are the only one that knows and remembers Rootpaw.

Mossflower came to me last night with a rouge kit she found near camp."

Stormpaw flicked his ears forward in interest. "Dapplecoat won't like that very much. She hates cats born outside the clans."

"I know" Greyfoot meowed. "The kit has been slipped into her litter but I have my worries about the kit."

"What do you mean?" Stormpaw asked. "Why are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you because StarClan has chosen you!" Greyfoot growled. "Did you not notice that you are marked by StarClan? Look!"

Stormpaw looked down at his chest. A white star had formed across his chest, a tuft of white fur in the exact shape of a star. Stormpaw stared at the patch then looked at Greyfoot.

"That is the mark of StarClan's chosen" Greyfoot meowed. He showed Stormpaw his front paw. It had a star on it. "StarClan marks special cats with it. Not even most leaders are marked by StarClan. Risingstar wasn't."

"What does this kit have to do with anything?" Stormpaw asked.

"The kit is now called Specklekit" Greyfoot corrected. "The problem I have with this kit is that she is also marked by StarClan to be a healer."

Stormpaw stared at Greyfoot. A mysterious kit marked by StarClan to be a future healer when Greyfoot could hardly stand speaking of his old apprentice. It was cruel to expect him to train another cat so soon after Rootpaw.

"Rouge kits can't become healers" Stormpaw meowed instantly. "Stoneheart told me that."

"Well it's never happened before, or at least as far as I know" Greyfoot meowed. "But that doesn't mean it's forbidden. This kit will be raised in the ways of ThunderClan. As far as Specklekit knows she'll be a ThunderClan borne kit. That's what the clan will think as well. She won't know the difference. Not to mention that StarClan has already marked her to be a healer."

"But…" Stormpaw meowed, struggling for words. "You don't have to make her your apprentice. Specklekit is still a rouge kit."

"Stormpaw you know better" Greyfoot meowed sharply. "You're blood is not clan blood. You carry kittypet blood as many have pointed out, so does Runningpaw. Yet you are as fit as any warrior I've ever seen to be honored by StarClan."

Stormpaw looked down, ashamed. Greyfoot was right. It wasn't his place to speak out against Specklekit when he himself was not clan born.

"You have a special gift Stormpaw" Greyfoot meowed. "You are chosen by StarClan to do something wonderful. I don't know what or when but I know it will happen, one way or another."

Stormpaw sighed. At least no one had noticed. If Runningpaw noticed he'd tear Stormpaw apart for an explanation when he had none.

"Go now" Greyfoot meowed with a heavy sigh. He looked seasons older then any cat Stormpaw had ever seen before. "I have spoken with you and I warn you now, share your dreams with no one unless it's me. No cat will understand your dreams Stormpaw, not even Amberpaw or Runningpaw. Share them with no one."

"Right" Stormpaw meowed, dipping his head.

When he got to the main clearing again, Stoneheart was waiting for him with a sparrow for them to share. There was no chance of going back to sleep.

With heavy paws Stormpaw followed Stoneheart and Icestorm out of camp to hunt and train. His paws moved slowly as they patrolled the ShadowClan border, giving the thunderpath a wide berth. As Stormpaw dragged behind the two warriors, Icestorm paused to scent the air. Stoneheart fell back with Stormpaw.

"Are you alright?" Stoneheart asked.

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed. "Just tired."

"Tonight is the Gathering" Icestorm meowed as they continued on. "Will you be too tired to go?"

Stormpaw stared at the two toms, his blue eyes flicking from the white tom to the grey tom. Stoneheart purred in amusement at his apprentice's surprise.

"Your first Gathering as a ThunderClan apprentice" Stoneheart meowed. "You've been here four moons Stormpaw, you and Runningpaw. Doesn't seem like that long does it?"

"No" Stormpaw agreed.

"But you've fallen well into our way of life" Icestorm meowed, amber eyes glowing in soft praise.

Stormpaw felt himself bursting with pride at the wise deputy's praise. "What about Runningpaw?"

"I'd say I've never seen Breezecloud actually look forward to going to train an apprentice" Stoneheart meowed in amusement. "You and Runningpaw seem like you've been here since kithood."

Stormpaw longed and wished that he had been born right into the world of ThunderClan and StarClan but Patch and Silver reminded him that his kittypet life would always drag at him and his brother. They would never be full warriors in the views of most cats.

"Do you smell something?" Icestorm asked suddenly, freezing in mid-step.

"Rouges!" Stoneheart growled, his fur bristling.

Stormpaw looked around, straining his ears for the slightest rustle in the leaves. Nothing happened. Icestorm relaxed a bit still looking wary.

"It's a faded scent" Icestorm meowed. "Let's keep moving."


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Stormpaw was waiting impatiently near the thorn tunnel as darkness gathered. It was the day after his patrol with Icestorm and Stoneheart and he was waiting for Risingstar to call cats to go to the Gathering. Runningpaw and Amberpaw were going too but Amberpaw wasn't yet back in camp.

"I hope we can meet ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan" Runningpaw meowed from beside his brother.

Runningpaw's brown tabby pelt was slick from a recent grooming and he looked just as excited as Stormpaw. Stormpaw looked like his normal self. His thick dark grey tabby fur was always well groomed and bright blue eyes burned through the darkness, searching for Amberpaw and Squirrelfur to return from their hunt with Dapplecloud and Streampaw.

Poppypaw bounded over to Runningpaw, her white pelt surprisingly visible even in the growing darkness.

"I hope I can go to the next Gathering" Poppypaw meowed with a hint of envy in her voice.

"You will" Stormpaw assured her, flicking her ear with his tail tip. "You and Streampaw are wonderful apprentices and denmates."

"Thanks Stormpaw" Poppypaw purred. "I heard Stoneheart talking to Breezecloud about warrior ceremonies."

"Really?" Runningpaw asked, flicking his ears forward in interest.

Poppypaw nodded. "They said Goldenpaw was going to be made a warrior soon."

"I wonder why" Stormpaw meowed to himself more then to the others.

"Because she's older" Runningpaw meowed. "Amberpaw will probably be made a warrior too."

"We've only been here for four moons" Stormpaw admitted. "We can't expect much."

"But they need more warriors" Runningpaw argued. "If Mossflower and Nightcloud plan on having mentors for their kits that is."

"Well Mossflower's kit is going to be a healer" Stormpaw meowed.

"Which one?" Poppypaw asked.

"Darkkit it think" Stormpaw meowed, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember. "But Greyfoot hasn't decided if she's right yet."

"Oh" Poppypaw meowed, flicking her ears.

"Nightcloud only had one kit" Runningpaw meowed. "I think she calls him Hawkkit. She had three but two died because prey is getting too hard to find. She wasn't able to take care of him."

Stormpaw flashed his tail in front of Runningpaw's muzzle. "Don't speak that way. If Nightcloud hears you…"

"Your right" Runningpaw meowed sheepishly.

Amberpaw, Streampaw, Dapplecloud and Squirrelfur padded through the thorn tunnel. Poppypaw bounded over to greet Streampaw and Amberpaw padded over, touching her nose lightly to Stormpaw's and licking Runningpaw's ear.

A flare of warmth seeped through Stormpaw's pelt.

"All cats attending the Gathering please gather beneath the highrock" Risingstar called, her shadow seeping over the clearing as she stood on top of the highrock.

Stormpaw, Runningpaw and Amberpaw bounded over to the highrock with the others. Stoneheart signaled with his tail for Stormpaw to join him. Stormpaw flicked his tail to Runningpaw and Amberpaw and left them to sit beside his mentor.

Stoneheart had explained that at Gatherings and clan meetings that Stormpaw would have to sit beside his mentor unless he was told otherwise. Runningpaw was sitting beside Greyfoot and Amberpaw was crouched next to her mentor, Rainpelt.

Risingstar leapt down from the highrock and signaled with her tail for them to follow her.

Stormpaw followed the patrol of ThunderClan cats through the dark forest toward the Gathering Place. When they reached the hill, Risingstar sent Rainpelt to scout it out. The pale she-cat reported that only WindClan had appeared so far.

Risingstar nodded and flicked her tail before bounding up the slope in strong fluid bounds. Stormpaw and the others leapt after her, pouring down the other side of the hill in a wave of many colored cats.

The cats already in the clearing were all slender, long limbed she-cats and toms with light colored pelts. Stormpaw glanced at the Fallenstone. The cat standing in the shadow was a lovely pale ginger she-cat with glowing green eyes. Crouched beside her was a muscular black tom with a white tipped tail.  
"That is Lillystar" Stoneheart explained. "Her deputy is Ravenclaw. The other clans should be along soon."

Risingstar greeted Lillystar and crouched next to her to whisper about something.

Stoneheart led Stormpaw over to a heavily scarred ginger tom and a slender pale grey she-cat. Their scent was one Stormpaw recognized as WindClan. Stormpaw glanced at his mentor but Stoneheart seemed to be at ease with the two.

"Stormpaw, this is Raggedpelt and Heatherfoot" Stoneheart meowed, flicking his tail at the cats.

Stormpaw dipped his head respectfully, reminding himself about the full moon truce. Tonight they weren't his enemies.

"You have an apprentice?" Heatherfoot asked, looking at Stormpaw.

"Yes" Stoneheart meowed.

"I don't remember any ThunderClan queens having grey kits" Raggedpelt meowed, glaring at Stormpaw.

Stoneheart and Stormpaw glanced at one another. Heatherfoot and Raggedpelt continued watching them. "Are you the father?" Heatherfoot asked.

Stoneheart looked alarmed. "No! Stormpaw and Runningpaw are among ThunderClan's newest apprentices."

"There are others?" Raggedpelt asked.

"Frostfoot's kits became apprentices but they didn't come tonight" Stoneheart explained.

"I see" Heatherfoot meowed, nodding.

"Stormpaw, you don't have to sit and listen to us all night" Stoneheart meowed. "Go meet some other warriors on your own but come back once the Gathering starts."

Stormpaw nodded. "Yes Stoneheart."

"He's obedient" Raggedpelt growled. "That's rare in a young tom."

Stormpaw bounded away from the older cats. He defiantly had a bad feeling about Raggedpelt. Stormpaw found Runningpaw and Amberpaw. Amberpaw led them toward a pair of WindClan toms. One was a small pale tabby and the other was small with a smoky black pelt.

"Hi" Amberpaw meowed, touching noses with them.

"Who are they? New apprentices?" the smoky black tom asked.

"Stormpaw, Runningpaw, these two are Smokepaw and Smallpaw" Amberpaw meowed, flicking her tail to each tom. "They're ThunderClan apprentices."

"Were" Smallpaw meowed. "My name's Smallclaw now."

"And I'm Smokepelt" Smokepelt meowed proudly.

"Congratulations" Amberpaw meowed.

Stormpaw however wondered to the edge of the crowd of cats toward the Fallenstone. As he glanced around for some ThunderClan cats, a group of cats smelling of RiverClan bounded into the clearing from the moorland. Stormpaw watched them and spotted a tortoiseshell she-cat that looked familiar.

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes and remembered. Rootpaw had shown him that she-cat. She had been talking to Runningpaw by the river. Spottedpaw, that was her name now. Stormpaw bounded over to greet her, dipping his head.

"Hello" she meowed, blue eyes shining in greeting. "Are you a ThunderClan?"

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed. "My name is Stormpaw."

"I'm Spottedpaw" Spottedpaw meowed, also dipping her head in greeting.

Stormpaw glanced at the RiverClan leader and stared Fallenstar was a large grey tom with a white underbelly and one white paw. His eyes were burning amber and made Stormpaw shiver from where he sat beside Spottedpaw.

"That's Fallenstar" Spottedpaw meowed. "He's the RiverClan leader if you don't know already."

"I know" Stormpaw meowed. "My mentor told me about the clan leaders but I never expected something like that. He's so big!"

Spottedpaw purred in amusement. "You get used to it."

Stormpaw shook his head in wonder. He now understood why Rootpaw had warned him of Fallenstar. He looked like a tom that would kill in battle instead of wound and let his enemy run like Stoneheart had taught Stormpaw to do.

Spottedpaw suddenly looked worried, her tail tip began flicking and her eyes shifted restlessly. She leapt to her paws and signaled with her tail for Stormpaw to follow her. He did. Spottedpaw crouched at the very edge of the clearing far from other cats. Spottedpaw glanced at Fallenstar then crouched beside Stormpaw.

"I'm going to warn you now" Spottedpaw whispered. "Don't make a scene in front of Fallenstar if you know what's good for you."

"What do you mean?" Stormpaw asked.

"Fallenstar isn't known to forgive cats for questioning his ideas and thoughts. If they know what's good for them they keep quiet."

"Is that how it is in RiverClan?" Stormpaw asked, flicking his ears at the she-cat.

Spottedpaw nodded warily. "According to my mother our old leader was very wise. Thistlestar died just before I was born so I never knew him. Did you?"

"No" Stormpaw meowed honestly.

"Not many did" Spottedpaw meowed fairly. "At least not cats our age. So are you getting close to a warrior ceremony?"

"Why do you ask?" Stormpaw asked.

Spottedpaw shrugged. "You look old enough to be a warrior, or just about be one."

A cold wind blew through the clearing. Stormpaw shivered and wished he was back in the apprentice den in his nest of moss and heather. Spottedpaw flashed him a sympathetic look.

"Bare-leaf is coming" she meowed, looking up at the full moon. "I hope WindClan and ShadowClan hurry up, it's too cold to be here all night."

Stormpaw nodded in agreement as another wind blew through the clearing, rustling the leaves on surrounding trees and making other cats grumble about the lateness of the two other clans.

Finally there was the sound of running pawsteps. Stormpaw looked around. A large black tom bounded up the hill from ShadowClan territory followed soon by a long-limbed white tom from WindClan territory. Both toms were followed by patrols of warriors.

"The white tom is Snowstar of WindClan" Spottedpaw whispered in his ear.

Stormpaw watched the four leaders greet and leap on top of the Fallenstone to address the clans. Stormpaw quickly said goodbye to Spottedpaw and bounded over to sit beside Stoneheart in a group of ThunderClan cats. Snowstar spoke first.

"Cats of all clans, ShadowClan has a warning" Snowstar meowed. "My patrols have scented rouges along the borders near ThunderClan and RiverClan territory."

"Rouges wouldn't dare enter RiverClan" Fallenstar growled from where he crouched beside Lillystar.

"Also one of our queens has died recently from a rouge attack on our camp" Snowstar continued. "Talltail is grieved for by her clan and kits."

Murmurs of agreement rose from several cats, even those that weren't WindClan. Stormpaw understood that Talltail must have been popular among the other clans as well as WindClan.

Snowstar bowed his head and stepped back to stand beside Risingstar. Lillystar moved forward to speak, her pale pelt turned silver in the moonlight.

"WindClan has lighter news to share" Lillystar began, curling her tail over her paws. "One of our queens, Willowleaf, has birthed a healthy litter of three kits."

Meows of congratulations rose from the watching cats.

"Also, Sandkit is now Sandpaw apprenticed by Ravenclaw."

Lillystar flicked her tail toward the black tom sitting near the base of the Fallenstone. He nodded to the cats that congratulated his apprentice. Lillystar moved back and Risingstar moved forward.

"ThunderClan thanks ShadowClan for the warning of rouges" Risingstar meowed, nodding respectfully to Snowstar. "We too have good news to share. We have two new apprentices, Streampaw and Poppypaw."

Again cats meowed their congratulations. Stormpaw saw a proud gleam shimmer briefly in Stoneheart's eyes and he guessed Risingstar had announced Stormpaw and Runningpaw at a previous Gathering.

"Also, Nightcloud has birthed her litter, only one kit known as Hawkkit" Risingstar continued. "Also Greyfoot has decided that when Mossflower's kit is six moons, Darkkit will become his apprentice."

Stormpaw joined the others in meowing their pleasure that Greyfoot would be taking on an apprentice soon.

Risingstar stepped back to sit beside Fallenstar and Snowstar. Fallenstar moved forward, his grey pelt blending into the stone under his paws. He looked more like a grey lion then a cat.

"RiverClan is glad to welcome Greenflower's kits as apprentices, Rainpaw, Brackenpaw and Foxpaw."

Stormpaw looked around. His eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the three new RiverClan apprentices. Rainpaw was a pretty silver tabby she-cat and Brackenpaw was pale ginger with pale tabby stripes. Foxpaw was a burning ginger with white paws and a bushy tail. One thing all the kits had in common was that they were small, smaller then Spottedpaw and any other apprentice Stormpaw had seen.

Stoneheart and many others had noticed this as well. Stoneheart's eyes narrowed and Stormpaw shifted uncomfortably. Something wasn't right with the three new apprentices.

Fallenstar however ignored the unease and continued. "RiverClan also thanks Snowstar for their warning of rouges but it was unnecessary. Now rouge would dare to try and enter RiverClan territory and if they did, my warriors would tear them apart."

There was an uneasy shifting in the RiverClan cats. Fallenstar's eyes seemed to flash warningly. It was gone so fast however, Stormpaw wasn't sure it had been there at all but still he felt a chill creeping through him.

"This Gathering is now over" Lillystar meowed. "If no other cat has news to share."

No one spoke. The pale ginger she-cat leapt down from the Fallenstone and began talking again with her deputy, Ravenclaw. Fallenstar followed her, joined by a scrawny white tom. Snowstar leapt down and gathered his cats with a sweep of his tail. Risingstar slipped smoothly from the Fallenstone and also signaled for her warriors to gather.

Stormpaw slipped to the RiverClan cats and found Spottedpaw. He touched her shoulder lightly. "Bye Spottedpaw, I hope we meet again."

"Yes" Spottedpaw meowed, licking his ear. "Bye Stormpaw."

Spottedpaw bounded after her clan as they prepared to leave. Stormpaw slipped back in among his own clan and followed Risingstar and the others back toward camp. It wasn't long before Runningpaw and Amberpaw found him, both wanting to know where he had been.

"Just talking to a RiverClan she-cat" Stormpaw meowed honestly. "Amberpaw, have you ever met Spottedpaw?"

"Yes" Amberpaw meowed, nodding. "She's friendly enough. Did you like her?"

"She's nice" Stormpaw agreed.

"Well she's also a healer apprentice so don't get attached" Amberpaw warned playfully. He knew her heart was all for her.

"Never" Stormpaw promised with a purr of amusement.

Runningpaw watched them with amusement glowing in his bright amber eyes. He had known for a long time that Stormpaw had gone head over tail for Amberpaw. It wasn't hard to see. Every time she came around or they looked at each other, Runningpaw saw a look in Stormpaw's eye that he had never seen anywhere else.

When they returned to camp, mentors shooed the apprentices to go sleep and rest for the next day. Goldenpaw, Streampaw and Poppypaw were waiting eagerly to hear news of the Gathering.

Amberpaw complied to fill them in while Stormpaw and Runningpaw curled up in a corner of the den, both were asleep in moments.

Stormpaw dreamed of Rootpaw and StarClan again. This time he wasn't surprised by the starry warriors. Instead he sat up and stretched, waiting for Rootpaw to speak.

"Darkness is approaching" Rootpaw meowed. "Storms will break and blood will rain but storms will wash away the despair."

"What do you mean?" Stormpaw asked.

"Times of peril are coming" Rootpaw rasped, eyes narrowed. "The fallen star is coming."

Stormpaw was overwhelmed by the strong stench of blood. His fur felt hot and burned. Stormpaw felt panic flaming over him, engulfing him like a snake swallowing a mouse. Stormpaw suddenly felt that everything was too loud, too close. He felt imprisoned.

"Rootpaw!" Stormpaw yowled.

"Wake up!" yowled a voice.

Stormpaw's eyes snapped open. He felt numb all over and was quickly engulfed again by the feeling of his fur burning. Stormpaw scrambled to his paws, stumbling out of the dark den. He collapsed in the clearing, flanks heaving and shaking. He hated StarClan dreams. They always left him feeling weak and sick. Greyfoot had explained once why. It was because when he dreamed of StarClan, his spirit was pulled into their ranks while he slept so he could stand among his ancestors.

"Stormpaw? Are you alright?" Amberpaw asked, padding out of the den.

"He will be" Greyfoot meowed, appearing out of nowhere, watching Stormpaw struggle to his paws. "Come with me Stormpaw, we need to talk."

Amberpaw looked from one grey tom to the other. Her amber eyes burned with worry as she watched Stormpaw follow Greyfoot toward the shadowy healer clearing. Stormpaw was the only cat Amberpaw had ever truly loved and now she was fearing for him and felt as if something was being kept from her.

Despite better judgment, Amberpaw followed them.

Stormpaw waited while Greyfoot gave him some poppy seeds to calm him. The older tom watched him for a moment.

"I won't tell you to tell me what you saw" Greyfoot meowed finally. "I never have but I do know this, Fallenstar has to go."

"He's getting close" Stormpaw meowed, remembering Rootpaw's dark words. A shiver ran through him. "I don't know what to do Greyfoot. Ever since I've come to ThunderClan I can't get a good night of sleep. StarClan always takes me away. Rootpaw won't leave me alone!"

"That's because there are important things StarClan needs you to do!" Greyfoot meowed impatiently. "You are marked Stormpaw!"

Stormpaw stood in the darkness. A shaft of moonlight fell across his pelt making it turn silver. The star on his chest burned against his smoky-grey pelt. Stormpaw frowned at the star.

"I don't care Greyfoot!" Stormpaw meowed, his temper rising. "I want to be a normal, loyal ThunderClan warrior. I don't want to answer all these prophecies; I don't want to see dead cats every night. All I ever thought I would do was fight for ThunderClan, not be StarClan's chosen one!"

"Our destinies are laid out ahead of us Stormpaw" Greyfoot meowed patiently. "We can't change that fact. StarClan has chosen where our paws will go and we must have faith in them to lead us truly."

"I guess" Stormpaw muttered, still angry at StarClan for not choosing another cat for their prophecies.

"Go on and sleep" Greyfoot ordered. "Or you might as well stay awake, the clan will be rising soon. Either way," Greyfoot shrugged and padded into his den, disappearing inside.

Stormpaw headed for the fern tunnel. His paws had hardly touched the main clearing when Amberpaw came out of nowhere. Her eyes were oddly bright and she was shaking. Stormpaw stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Stormpaw asked.

"You…you saw Rootpaw?" Amberpaw asked, her voice shaking.

Stormpaw's heart skipped several beats. She was listening? Alarm ran through his body like wildfire as he struggled for an excuse to tell her. It was too late.

Amberpaw ran toward the camp entrance, choking back a wail. Runningpaw stuck his head out of the den as Stormpaw began to follow.

"What's going on?" Runningpaw asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Stormpaw meowed. "But something's wrong with Amberpaw. She found out something she wasn't supposed to."

"What?"

Stormpaw hesitated, not sure whether or not to tell his brother. He decided to wait. He had to explain to Amberpaw first before he worried about Runningpaw.

"I'll tell you once I get this sorted out" Stormpaw promised.

Runningpaw looked worried but nodded patiently. "Fine. I've waited for you before, I'll keep waiting."

"Thanks Runningpaw" Stormpaw meowed, licking his brother's ear before bounding after Amberpaw again.

In the ravine he almost lost her scent but picked it up heading toward Owl Tree, an old oak tree between camp and twolegplace. Stormpaw sped up, splashing through a stream. Cold wind whipped his fur as he ran. Winter had definitely come and he could smell snow in the air.

When he finally caught up with Amberpaw, she was sitting at the base of Owl Tree looking at her paws. Slowly Stormpaw approached her, not sure what to say or do. She was the she-cat he loved more than any cat in the forest but now she seemed to hate him, why? For not telling her about Rootpaw visiting him? Would Runningpaw react the same way?

"Amberpaw?" Stormpaw meowed weakly.

She didn't respond.

"Amberpaw I don't know what I did wrong so I don't know what you want me to say" Stormpaw meowed more firmly. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? I will."

"Stormpaw" Amberpaw murmured. "Rootpaw told me you'd be coming."

"He did?"

"When he died" Amberpaw explained, looking up at him with eyes flooded with sorrow. "I loved Rootpaw but he was a healer. We couldn't be together even though I swore I didn't need kits to prove I loved him. He said he couldn't make me happy. One night we were talking and he heard noise near the nursery. He ran to find out what was wrong and met a fox. Snowkit and Cloudkit were dead and he was dieing when I got there. He told me 'another will come'. I didn't know what it meant but now I do."

Stormpaw waited, slowly piecing things together.

Amberpaw gazed at him, searching his blue eyes for comfort. "He meant you would be the cat to make me happy, the one I could love without StarClan standing in the way, or so I thought."

Stormpaw understood. Amberpaw had loved Rootpaw but StarClan's laws had stopped her from loving him openly. Stormpaw loved her dearly and he knew she returned his affection but yet again StarClan was blocking her path, pulling him into a world of prophecies and darkness.

Stormpaw crossed the clearing and touched Amberpaw's muzzle, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Amberpaw, I love you, you know that. Nothing StarClan ever does will change that."

"How can you be sure?" Amberpaw asked. "They took Rootpaw, why wouldn't they take you?"

The grey tom licked her ears. "Rootpaw hasn't forgotten you Amberpaw. I never will. He broke StarClan's law and he was punished for it, he knows that and he made his peace with StarClan. Now you should too. I haven't broken any laws. I'm only a warrior apprentice, I can love."

Amberpaw buried her muzzle in Stormpaw's neck, drinking in his scent. There was no hint of his kittypet life left there, it belonged to the forest. Amberpaw wanted to believe him, believe that StarClan intended for her to love and be loved but it was hard to forget that they had taken Rootpaw.

Stormpaw waited patiently, caressing Amberpaw's golden fur. His heart was heavy with pity for the beautiful she-cat.

"I thought you were hiding things from me" Amberpaw whispered. "But I didn't say anything because I love you and I thought you would tell me when you were ready. I…I just can't believe you kept this from me."

"Rootpaw and Greyfoot told me not to tell" Stormpaw explained. "They told me that the clans would know when the time was right."

"I'm so sorry" Amberpaw whispered. "I just don't want to loose everything again."

Stormpaw purred softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Hope u like the pairings- AmberXStorm, RunningXPoppy, I haven't figured out Goldenpaw and Streampaw, let me know who u think they should be with.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Stoneheart, Squirrelfur, Goldenpaw and Stormpaw padded toward the RiverClan border. It was nearly sunhigh and the hunting patrol had been out for hours. Cold winds blew their fur and chilled them to the bone. Frost had crusted the ferns and plants since early morning. Snow was beginning to fall lightly and steadily growing heavier.

"Alright" Stoneheart meowed. "We're at Jagged Tooth so keep your hunting close by."

"Right" Goldenpaw meowed, padding toward the boulders.

Stormpaw set off in the opposite direction for his hunt. Stoneheart and Squirrelfur also headed to hunt. In the shadow of a boulder Stormpaw stopped and drew in the cold air. It stung his lungs slightly but something stung even more.

Claws fell across his shoulder. Stormpaw cried out and heard Stoneheart yowl from nearby. Soon the air was full of screeching cats.

Stormpaw whirled around to face his attacker. It was a scrawny black tom that stank of crowfood. Stormpaw gagged against the strong smell of the thunderpath and saw more cats prowling around Stoneheart and Squirrelfur. Goldenpaw was striking out against an ugly brown she-cat.

With a yowl of rage Stormpaw leapt at his attacker, raking his claws along the cat's flank. The black tom leapt aside so that his claws only scratched his pelt. Stormpaw and the cat circled together for a few moments then he ran at Stormpaw.

Stormpaw dropped back quickly and felt claws swipe across his ear, missing by hardly a whisker width. Again the tom swiped at him. Stormpaw scrambled back, trying to put distance between him and his attacker so he could get in a good leap. The tom however kept coming each time Stormpaw stepped backward.

Finally Stormpaw ran at the rouge, slamming his shoulder into the cat's chest and throwing his weight against the older cat. The rouge yowled in surprise as he was forced back. Stormpaw hooked his claws in the cat's underbelly and felt blood seep over his paws. Stormpaw drew back again and leapt, landing almost on top of the attacking rouge. He latched his claws onto the cat's shoulders and bit down on the back of his neck.

The taste of blood and unwashed fur was horrible but Stormpaw forced himself to hang on as the tom began thrashing wildly. Stormpaw had a good grip and kicked out with his back legs. He knew he had struck eyes and a face.

With a yowl of pain the tom gave one more wild shake. Stormpaw was thrown from his shoulders. Stormpaw struck the ground and was winded, expecting an attack. None came.

Stormpaw looked around and saw the rouge running blindly away, blinded by his ruined eyes and pain. Stormpaw leapt up and saw another cat run away from Squirrelfur. Stoneheart was struggling under a mangy looking ginger she-cat.

Goldenpaw leapt to help him and Stormpaw attacked a rouge stalking toward Stoneheart, pinning him down and biting down hard on the rouge's shoulder, drawing blood and feeling his fangs scrape bone. The cat gave a shirking yowl of pain and thrashed free, fleeing after the others.

The battle ended.

Stormpaw looked at his clanmates. They were mostly unharmed though there were a few scratches. Squirrelfur was watching the rouges with distaste in her narrowed green eyes.

"They're heading for RiverClan" she murmured.

"They probably don't know they are" Stoneheart meowed warily, shaking dust and rock from his blue-grey pelt. "If they meet a patrol they'll be dead in no time. Fallenstar hates rouges."

"Come on, we'll mark the border and get out of here" Squirrelfur meowed, looking around warily. "They might come back."

"Right" Stoneheart agreed. "Goldenpaw, Stormpaw, head back and report this to Risingstar or Icestorm. We'll take care of the border and follow."

Stormpaw and Goldenpaw nodded and headed off back toward camp. It was sunhigh and snow fell heavily on the returning apprentices. When they reached the ravine, it was slick and they half fell down the ravine to camp. Once in camp Goldenpaw headed straight for Icestorm without asking Stormpaw if he would like to help with the report.

Ignoring Goldenpaw's rudeness Stormpaw headed for Greyfoot's clearing. To his surprise, Runningpaw was in the clearing having a thorn removed from his paw.

"I got careless when I was hunting" Runningpaw explained sheepishly. "I was chasing a rabbit and didn't notice…"

"A thorn bush?" Stormpaw meowed, hardly able to hide his amusement.

Runningpaw flicked his ears in embarrassment and caught the scent on Stormpaw's pelt. He stank of rouges and he knew it. "What about you?"

"Rouges attacked our patrol" Stormpaw meowed bitterly.

"Sit still and I'll take a look at those scratches" Greyfoot meowed, glancing at Stormpaw. "They don't seem too deep but is it too much to ask for you to stay in one piece for at least half a moon?"

Stormpaw purred. He knew Greyfoot was joking. Greyfoot always had away of lightening any cats' mood. Even though he was old, Greyfoot had more energy then most of the warriors in ThunderClan.

When Stormpaw was cleaned up he walked out of the clearing with Runningpaw and saw Stoneheart and Squirrelfur talking with Risingstar and Icestorm near the highrock.

"Come on" Runningpaw meowed, flicking his tail toward the thorn tunnel. "If we hurry we can go visit Silver and Patch and still have time to hunt."

"Okay" Stormpaw agreed. "But keep an eye open for rouges."

The two brothers headed back into the ravine. The snow had changed now, a cross between rain and solid snow. It penetrated their pelts as they walked and made them shiver. Small ice crystals were forming on their coats when they reached the twoleg fences. Stormpaw went first, leaping on top of the wood fence and looking into the garden. A moment later he was joined by his brother.

"Silver?" Stormpaw called quietly. "Patch?"

"Hi" meowed a cheery voice.

Stormpaw and Runningpaw turned and saw Patch walking along the fence toward them from a few gardens down. Stormpaw and Runningpaw went to meet him.

"Is Silver around?" Stormpaw asked.

"No" Patch meowed. "To tell you the truth I haven't seen her in a while. The twolegs have seen you two and are keeping her in."

Runningpaw snorted. "Typical."

"I know" Patch agreed. "Oh well, what's going on in the forest? You must have news if you were coming out this far."

"Rouges are loose in the forest" Stormpaw told his brother.

Patch licked his black and white pelt and thought for a moment. "Strays? In the forest? I though clan cats were strays."

"We're different kinds of strays" Runningpaw corrected. "We have everything we need and we have a system. Rouges don't. They just go around stealing prey and killing cats and kits."

"Oh" Patch meowed. "Well I have good news for you two."

"What's that?" Stormpaw asked, flicking his ears forward in slight interest even though he had long since lost interest in kittypet news.

"Sheba is going to have kits in a few moons" Patch announced happily, tail waving in pleasure. "According to the twolegs she'll have four kits."

"Congratulations" Stormpaw purred, licking his brother's ear.

Runningpaw purred loudly and pressed his muzzle to Patch's shoulder.

"Are they yours?" Stormpaw asked.

Patch nodded. "Yes."

"We should get going" Runningpaw meowed. "We still have to hunt if we plan on eating tonight, come on Stormpaw."

"Would you like some of my food?" Patch offered. "We have plenty."

"No" Stormpaw meowed. "That would be breaking the warrior code. We're not allowed to eat kittypet food because that's betraying the clan if we eat for ourselves and don't bring back prey."

"I see" Patch meowed, nodding. "Bye then."

The two tabbies leapt off of the fence, waving their tails in farewell to Patch. Together they dove back into the forest which was steadily being coated in ice and snow.

When Stormpaw woke the next morning he was curled deep in his nest with his tail over his face. Runningpaw was curled up beside him with Poppypaw on his other side. Streampaw and Goldenpaw were curled up nearby and Amberpaw was pressed beside Stormpaw, purring softly in her sleep.

Yet again Rootpaw had haunted Stormpaw's dreams. He had been there but had kept walking away into darkness. Stormpaw had called out to him but Rootpaw had ignored him and continued walking. When Stormpaw tried to follow, ranks of StarClan warriors would close in on him and cut him off. What in StarClan's name was going on?

Stretching, Stormpaw got up out of his warm nest. Stoneheart would be waking soon and they would be off to train again. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep if he would only dream. The dreams StarClan sent him left him feeling tired and he never woke feeling refreshed like he should.

"Stormpaw?" Amberpaw murmured drowsily. "You awake already?"

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed softly, touching her head with his nose. "Go back to sleep, everything's fine."

Amberpaw's golden eyes flickered for a moment before she dropped back into deep sleep, Stormpaw's reassuring scent lingering in her mind before she was engulfed with sleep.

Stormpaw got up and padded into the clearing, stretching his front legs in front of him and arching his back in a luxurious stretch.

Thornheart, Breezecloud, Frostfoot and Rainpelt were going out on dawn patrol when Stormpaw left the den. Risingstar was coming out of her den and stretching. Stormpaw headed for the fresh kill pile and chose a vole from the pile and took it to a nettle patch to eat. Stoneheart joined him with a mouse.

"I think we'll work on your tracking skills today" Stoneheart meowed thoughtfully, biting into the mouse.

"Okay" Stormpaw meowed, stifling a yawn.

Stoneheart looked at him. "Are you alright? You haven't exactly been behaving normally lately. Normally I'd see apprentices fighting outside the den at night, you head straight to the den and sleep."

"I'm not sleeping very well" Stormpaw muttered, it was completely true. "Nightmares."

Stoneheart nodded. "I know the cure for that. Go to Greyfoot when you're done and get some poppy seeds and get some sleep. We'll continue training when you wake up."

"But my training…"Stormpaw began.

"No" Stoneheart meowed forcefully. "I won't train an apprentice that's so tired he can hardly stand on his own paws. Go."

Stormpaw went. Greyfoot gave him the poppy seeds and he went right to the den. Runningpaw and Breezecloud were leaving when he crossed the clearing. Stormpaw flopped down in his nest and fell instantly to sleep.

Stormpaw woke just after sunhigh. A shaft of sunlight was warming his pelt and he felt groggy and heavy with sleep and warmth. For the first night in nearly a moon he had slept without dreams. StarClan had given him a break. Stormpaw didn't move for several minutes, letting his mind begin pushing away the effects of the poppy seeds.

"Awake?" Runningpaw asked, padding into the den, sunlight rippling across his dark tabby pelt.

"Yes" Stormpaw meowed, stretching. "I feel a lot better."

"Greyfoot does wonders" Runningpaw agreed. "I haven't heard you in such a good mood for the past moon!"

Stormpaw stared at his brother. "I wasn't that grumpy."

"Well I went to see Silver today" Runningpaw reported. "She said she's going to have kits again about the same time as Sheba."

Stormpaw stared at Runningpaw in disbelief. "You're kidding! For StarClan sake! We're Silver's kits; I didn't expect her to have more kits so soon."

Runningpaw shrugged. "Her excuse is she likes being a mother, not matter who the father is."

Stormpaw shuddered. A cold dread was soaking through him. It was hard for both brothers to live so far from their true family even though their hearts belonged to ThunderClan without question. Silver seemed to already be forgetting about them.

"You want to go see her?" Runningpaw asked, studying his brother carefully. "I'll wait here."

"Okay" Stormpaw meowed. "I guess I'll hunt on the way back. Thanks Runningpaw."

Stormpaw padded out of camp, making his way slowly toward twolegplace. On his way there he managed to catch a mouse near a tall rowan tree. Stormpaw hid it and went on, finally reaching the fences. After pausing to make sure no dogs were around, Stormpaw leapt on top of the fence.

Something moved at the window and there was a rattle. Stormpaw saw Silver come striding across the garden which was covered in a layer of unbroken snow. Stormpaw leapt down into the bushes. Even though it wasn't snowing, the shelter was better then sitting out in the raw wind. Moments later, Silver joined him, licking his ears.

"Runningpaw told me you weren't well" she meowed, gazing worriedly at him.

"I'm fine" Stormpaw assured her. "I just couldn't sleep very well so I had to get some herbs to help me."

"I'm glad that you're okay" Silver purred, twining her silver tail with his.

"Runningpaw told me you were going to have kits in a few moons" Stormpaw meowed. "Is it true?"

"Yes" Silver meowed. "But don't think badly of me Stormpaw, I will always love you and Runningpaw and Patch. You'll always be my kits but the twolegs want me to keep having kits."

"Who's the father?"

There was a rumbling growl and Stormpaw was thrown off his paws and flung into the middle of the garden. Silver yowled in surprise.

Stormpaw scrambled to his paws, tail lashing and fur on end. Stormpaw saw a thick pelted brown tabby stalking toward him. Stormpaw flung himself at the cat, catching the kittypet off guard. Claws hooked on his fur and Stormpaw tore the tom's shoulders. Blood spattered his fur as he leapt back and lunged again with lightning fast reflexes.

The kittypet tom tried to rear up and Stormpaw smashed into his belly, clawing at him and biting down on his foreleg. Finally the kittypet went limp, panting with his eyes glazed with fear.

"Stormpaw stop!" Silver meowed, bounding forward. "Go! Run, twolegs are coming!"

Stormpaw flung himself toward the fence, disappearing over the other side in a single leap.

Tiger laid in the snow with blood trickling from his fierce wounds. He looked at his mate. "That…who was that?"

"Our son" Silver meowed. "Smoky, Stripe was here earlier but you would have gotten the same reaction from Stripe."

"You told me they were dead!"

"I thought they were" Silver meowed helplessly. "They're called Stormpaw and Runningpaw now. I found out about a moon ago. They joined clans of wild cats and live there now. I'm so sorry Tiger."

"He…he tried to kill me" Tiger stuttered.

"You attacked him!"

"I though he would hurt you" Tiger meowed weakly.

"Next time they come I want you to apologize and explain" Silver meowed sternly. "Lay still, I'll go find a twoleg."

Stormpaw returned to camp, trying to act as if everything was normal. He met Stoneheart in the ravine and after giving his mouse to the queens, the pair of toms went to the training hollow to practice his fighting moves.

It was past dark when Stoneheart finally decided that they were done. Stormpaw saw Runningpaw and Poppypaw sharing tongues near the apprentice den and purred in amusement. Runningpaw was head over tail for Poppypaw even though he was good at hiding it.

Streampaw was sitting with the elders listening to Palepelt and Tallheart tell their stories of old times long past. Amberpaw was playing with Mossflower's kits outside the nursery, tumbling with Leopardkit while Cloudkit leapt around her. Darkkit was staring intently at Greyfoot, listening to the old tom tell his stories.

Stormpaw crouched with Stoneheart and they shared a scrawny rabbit, finishing it as snow began to fall again. Something seemed to be on Stoneheart's mind but Stormpaw didn't ask.

Risingstar leapt on top of the high rock as midnight approached. The cats moved closer to the highrock. Stormpaw followed Stoneheart who sat beside Breezecloud with Runningpaw on her other side. Risingstar's sharp green eyes searched the crowd of cats in front of her before she spoke.

"Runningpaw, Stormpaw, approach the highrock."

Stormpaw glanced at Stoneheart before following his brother to stand at the edge of the highrock's shadow. They looked up at their leader; both wondering what had gone wrong.

"You both have finished your warrior training" Risingstar announced.

Stormpaw stared at Risingstar and turned to Runningpaw. Runningpaw's bright amber eyes were wide with surprise and pleasure.

Risingstar spoke again. "Spirits of StarClan, look down on these apprentices with pride. They have earned the right to hold a name as a ThunderClan warrior."

There was a moment of silence. Starlight glittered above them and Stormpaw almost felt Rootpaw standing nearby. He caught the scent of healing herbs and knew Rootpaw approved. Even though Stormpaw had never known the live Rootpaw, he had grown used to the brown tom.

Risingstar leapt down from the highrock and approached Runningpaw. "Runningpaw, do you promised to uphold the laws of StarClan and the warrior code?"

"I do" Runningpaw meowed firmly.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Runningfoot, wind of ThunderClan. My StarClan honor you."

Risingstar touched her muzzle to Runningfoot's head. The brown tabby licked his leader's shoulder and stepped back, head and tail high with pride. Risingstar turned to Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the laws of StarClan and the warrior code?"

"I do" Stormpaw meowed.

Risingstar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on his head. A jolt of energy shot through him. "From this moment on you will be known as Stormfrost, warrior of ThunderClan. May StarClan honor you."

Stormfrost licked his leader's shoulder and stepped back. Cheers rang from the ThunderClan watchers. They leapt to their paws chanting, "Stormfrost, Runningfoot, Stormfrost, Runningfoot!" Tongues passed over Stormfrost's pelt and happy voices rang in his ears.

Amberpaw bounded forward through the cats and pressed herself to Stormfrost's flank, purring heavily and twining her tail with his. Stoneheart followed her and touched noses with Stormfrost, looking proud and pleased. Stormfrost dipped his head to his mentor.

"Thank you Stoneheart" Stormfrost murmured.

"Don't thank me, thank StarClan" Stoneheart corrected lightly.

Breezecloud was saying the same to Runningfoot, nodding to him and looking very proud. Both cats looked overjoyed as their apprentices passed into their warriorship.

Streampaw and Poppypaw greeted Stormfrost as well before Poppypaw bounded over to Runningfoot, looking overjoyed. Streampaw and Stormfrost stood together, watching their siblings with amusement as the two licked each other's ears and touched noses. It was nice.

Stormfrost looked around and saw a faint shadow standing in the thorn tunnel. Stormfrost padded toward it and saw that it was Rootpaw.

"Welcome to the ranks of warriors" Rootpaw meowed, vanishing as a cold wind swept through the clearing.

Stormfrost blinked awake and stretched. It was just before dawn about four days after his warrior ceremony. Runningfoot was curled up next to him still in a deep sleep. All around Stormfrost warriors slept peacefully, snoring lightly and some twitching in their dreams as they dreamed of chasing fat prey rather then the scrawny bare-leaf prey.

Yawning, Stormfrost left the den to stand in the snowy clearing. Something caught his eye. Stormfrost turned and saw Darkkit standing outside of the nursery by herself. Stormfrost padded over to her, snatching up a mouse from the fresh kill pile as he went.

"Hello Darkkit" Stormfrost meowed, putting down the mouse in front of her. "Go on, you can have it."

Darkkit looked up at him. "Thank you Stormfrost" Darkkit meowed.

Stormfrost waited while the little kit ate the mouse and glanced into the den. He saw Mossflower coming out of the den with Cloudkit and Leopardkit.

"How about I take the kits around the forest?" Stormfrost suggested.

"Would you?" Mossflower asked. "They've been eager to try hunting."

"I'll ask Runningfoot to help keep track of them" Stormpaw meowed, nodding to the tortoiseshell queen. "Would you like that kits?"

"Yes!" they mewed together, eyes bright with excitement.

"When do we go?" Leopardkit asked, her golden dappled coat shimmering in the morning sun.

"How about you go wake up Runningfoot and we'll get going?" Stormfrost suggested. "I know the perfect place to hunt mice."

The three kits ran toward the warrior den. Moments later Runningfoot came out of the den looking drowsy but happy as the kits tumbled around his paws. Runningfoot nodded to Mossflower and turned to Stormfrost.

"We're taking the kits for their first hunt?" he asked.

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed. "But if you're too tired I'll just ask someone else to help."

"No" Runningfoot meowed quickly. "I'm okay. Let's go but no wondering off alone" he warned the three kits. "And no eating plants you don't know, they might make you sick."

"Okay" Cloudkit meowed. "We promise."

"Good" Stormfrost meowed. "Let's go."

The kits kept close to the two young warriors as they led the way through the cold forest, carrying the kits across frozen streams toward twolegplace. The mice were fatter near the twoleg nests and many warriors hunted here in bare-leaf. When they stopped, the kits began to explore the clearing.

"Don't go too close to twolegplace" Stormfrost warned.

"Okay" they mewed.

"Alright then" Runningfoot meowed. "Let's start."

Runningfoot dropped into a hunting crouch, pinpointing a mouse. Stormfrost watched with the kits as his brother shot forward into some frost covered ferns and scooped up a mouse, killing it instantly and carrying it back to the three kits.

"Wow!" Leopardkit meowed excitedly.

"How did you do that?" Darkkit asked eagerly, green eyes wide.

"Like this" Stormfrost meowed, dropping his flanks and pressing his belly to the ground. His claws flexed lightly as his ears and nose scoped out mice and other prey. In a flash Stormfrost leapt forward and dug a mouse out of the snow and killed it.

"Let me try!" Cloudkit meowed.

The two warriors and kits watched as Cloudkit dropped to the ground in a surprisingly good hunter crouch. Slowly he stalked forward and then ran forward. A heartbeat later there was a panicked yowl from Cloudkit.

Stormfrost and Runningfoot threw themselves forward, bowling over two large cats hanging back in the undergrowth. Stormfrost scooped up Cloudkit and flung him toward his sisters. Runningfoot pinned a brown tom and Stormfrost pinned down a silver tabby.

It was Silver and the brown tom that had attacked Stormfrost. The two toms leapt back, pacing back to the kits and gathering them quickly.

"Who are they?" mewed Darkkit.

"Kittypets" Runningfoot explained. "It's alright, the silver one is our mother. They won't hurt us."

Leopardkit leapt forward toward the brown tom. Stormfrost leapt forward as well and grabbed Leopardkit, tossing her back toward Runningfoot who grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No Leopardkit" Runningfoot meowed sternly.

"Silver, what are you doing out this far?" Stormfrost asked.

"Are those kits yours?" Silver asked.

"No" Runningfoot meowed. "They belong to the clan. I'll go take them back Stormfrost."

"No Runningfoot" Stormfrost meowed, signaling with his tail. "I don't trust that one." Stormfrost flicked his tail at the brown tabby beside Silver. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you two" Silver meowed impatiently. "Have your names changed?"

"Come on" Stormfrost meowed, picking up Cloudkit. "Let's go back to camp. This wasn't as safe as I thought it was."

"But Stormfrost!" Darkkit whined as Runningfoot picked her up. "We want to hunt!"

"Not now" Stormfrost meowed. "Come on Leopardkit, time to go back."

"Wait just a second" the brown tom meowed, leaping forward.

Leopardkit squealed as he leapt past her. Stormfrost dropped Cloudkit and leapt on the tom, pinning him down in one effortless move.

"Move and I'll claw your ears off" Stormfrost growled. "Runningfoot, take the kits and go."

"What's going on?" Runningfoot demanded.

"This one isn't a soft kittypet, I'm sure of it" Stormfrost meowed, tightening his grip on the tom.

"Stop, both of you" Silver meowed sharply. "Stormpaw, that…"

"Stormfrost!" Darkkit corrected. "He's not an apprentice, he's a warrior."

A proud gleam overtook Silver. "Congratulations, both of you now Stormfrost let Tiger stand up. We won't harm the kits or you."

Stormfrost didn't move. "Runningfoot, take the kits back to camp."

Runningfoot nodded, gathering the kits with a wave of his tail. Darkkit, Leopardkit and Cloudkit bounded under the long limbed tom but Runningfoot didn't move, he was watching Stormfrost, not sure what to do. He didn't like leaving his brother to deal with a tom he didn't know.

"Go on" Stormfrost meowed. "Don't worry, just give the kits to Mossflower and if she asks where I am tell her I'm hunting. Come back when you're done."

Runningfoot nodded and grabbed Darkkit, since she was the smallest kit, and bounded toward camp with the kits being urged along in front of him.

When his brother was gone Stormfrost leapt back, glaring at Tiger. Tiger didn't move, wincing from his wounds from his last fight with Stormfrost.

"You protect kits that aren't yours" Tiger mewed softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stormfrost spat, bristling. "Mossflower would never forgive me one of this kits was harmed."

Tiger sat up slowly.

Stormfrost watched him warily. He hoped Runningfoot would return soon. The idea of being stuck with Tiger was uncomfortable. There was something strange about the brown tom. Tiger had an uncanny resemblance to Stormfrost's brother but his fur had no tabby stripes and his underbelly wasn't white like Runningfoot's, yet…

"Stormfrost" Runningfoot called, leaping effortlessly over a bracken clump and skidding to a halt beside his brother.

"Silver, what's going on?" Stormfrost demanded. "What's this kittypet doing in the forest?"

"He's my mate" Silver meowed quickly. "Tiger fathered my kits and…and you two."

Stormfrost and Runningfoot stared at Tiger in disbelief. Their paws were frozen, locked in place. Tiger gazed at his sons with pride. They were strong and handsome.

The one they called Stormfrost had lush dark grey fur streaked with tabby stripes. A white star was vivid on his chest against his dark pelt. Glowing blue eyes burned from a handsome face, the same eyes as his beloved mate. Runningfoot had long limbs and a slender body for running. His fur was brown like his own and he had the same amber eyes. A white underbelly set them apart. Both toms in front of him had smooth flexing muscles and definitely were strong fighters.

Stormfrost roused himself first, glaring at Tiger and Silver. "Get out of ThunderClan territory" he growled, unsheathing his claws. "This is our territory."

"Stormfrost…" Silver began.

"No" Runningfoot meowed firmly, standing beside Stormfrost. "We're warriors now, not soft apprentices. We have to make you leave by the laws of StarClan. We must fight to the death for our clan's territory and safety."

Silver stared at her sons, her heart breaking. "Runningfoot, Stormfrost, you're my kits! We wouldn't even try to hurt you or your clan. We're kittypets."

"Exactly" Stormfrost meowed, his eyes hard and his voice as cold as ice. "Kittypets aren't welcome here, we should know."

Silver laid her tail on Tiger's flank as he opened his mouth to speak. She shook her head and led him away. Tiger glance back, also heartbroken.

As Silver led him out of the territory, Tiger caught a scent. A cat leapt in their path, growling, fangs bared. Tiger stepped forward but Silver stopped him.

"It's alright Amberpaw, it's only me" Silver meowed. "Remember? Stormfrost and Runningfoot's mother?"

Amberpaw relaxed. "Sorry Silver, I can't be too careful though. Times are hard now. Have you seen those two hotheaded toms?"

"Just now" Tiger meowed. "They told us to leave."

"I can't blame them" Amberpaw meowed reasonably. "Stormfrost is always uneasy. He doesn't want ThunderClan to think his heart is divided between his kittypet life and his warrior life."

"Why would they think that?" Silver demanded. "Do you?"

"No" Amberpaw meowed simply. "I know the look in his eyes. His spirit belongs to StarClan like any clan born cat I've ever met or known."

"You seem to protect them a lot" Tiger meowed, slightly surprised. He expected forest cats to be harsh and uncaring.

Amberpaw shrugged. "I protect the cat I love."


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Stormfrost woke roughly and blinked blearily at Runningfoot. He heard noise all around him. "What's going on?"

"Fallenstar is attacking!" Runningfoot meowed. "Come on Stormfrost, get up!"

Stormfrost scrambled to his paws, thoughts of sleep vanishing. The two toms leapt into the clearing and almost at once Stormfrost collided with a RiverClan cat. Stormfrost prepared to attack when he realized it was Spottedpaw.

"Spottedpaw!" Stormfrost growled.

"Don't!" Spottedpaw mewed weakly. "I'm Spottedpool now, I need help, kits…"

Stormfrost stared at the RiverClan she-cat. Her belly was swollen. "What are you doing in battle?"

"Fallenstar made me" Spottedpool wailed. They were on the edge of the fighting and no one saw them. "I talked to Runningfoot a few days ago, I told him that I was a warrior…I said that Fallenstar was planning an attack. Fallenstar found out. He wants me dead; he wants someone to kill me in this battle."

Stormfrost stared at her, not sure whether or not to believe her. She was RiverClan, an enemy. Stormfrost struggled for a moment then bounded toward the battle. He didn't know what to do. If he could find Risingstar, she could decide.

Quickly Stormfrost wove through the battling cats in search of his leader. A black she-cat knocked Stormfrost off balance and he stumbled, whirling around to face her. Stormfrost leapt at the she-cat without waiting for her to attack first. The RiverClan cat yowled in surprise and reared up, clawing his chest. Stormfrost ducked but not fast enough. Her second swipe caught his ears. Stormfrost growled in pain and hurled himself at her, bowling her over with his greater weight.

The she-cat kicked out at his belly. Stormfrost bit down on her throat making her yowl again. Stormfrost felt her body lashing underneath of him and tightened his grip. Suddenly something slammed his side. Stormfrost lost his grip. The she-cat scrambled away, bleeding heavily.

Stormfrost turned and saw that it was Stoneheart. Stoneheart glared at him. "You wound, not kill!"

Stormfrost dropped his head in shame before leaping back into battle, quickly searching for Risingstar. He found his leader fighting beside Streampaw against two RiverClan warriors.

Without waiting Stormfrost leapt and distracted the two toms. Streampaw and Risingstar leapt forward quickly and slashed out at their attackers. Moonlight filled the clearing and Stormfrost could see clouds coming toward the half moon. StarClan was always displeased with battles.

Stormfrost kicked out as one tom pinned him down. The force of his kick knocked the tom back and a tortoiseshell she-cat leapt forward. It wasn't Spottedpool so Stormfrost didn't hesitate in attacking. He bit down hard on her shoulder. The she-cat yowled and scrambled away when he let go of her.

Risingstar had vanished again. Stormfrost searched for Spottedpool. He saw two tortoiseshell she-cats laying limp near the nursery. Stormfrost ran toward them. To his surprise one of them was Dapplecloud. The other was Spottedpool.

Stormfrost stared at the RiverClan queen, gasping and panting with the effort of staying alive. Two kits were laying limp. Stormfrost scooped them up, they weren't dead.

"Stormfrost? Who's kits are those?" Nightcloud asked, staring at the kits.

"Nightcloud!" Stormfrost meowed. "I need you to save them. A RiverClan she-cat was sent into battle to be killed because she told us Fallenstar was going to attack. Please! She died because of these kits."

The black she-cat hesitated then nodded and took them. Quickly she began licking them. "Go, I'll care for them."

Stormfrost meowed a quick 'thanks' to Nightcloud and leapt back into battle. The battle however was ending.

"Fall back!" Fallenstar yowled.

Stormfrost knew why. Spottedpool was dead. Fallenstar's plan had succeeded, the queen had died. She had silently rebelled against Fallenstar and he had punished her by taking her life. Stormfrost felt his heart burn with injustice as he stood beside Spottedpool's body. He remembered the young apprentice he had met at the Gathering.

Risingstar approached him. "Did you know this she-cat?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed dully. "She was the reason for this attack."

"I know" Risingstar meowed. "She's been feeding us information for a while now. Spottedpool did not disserve this death. Are her kits alive?"

"I gave them to Nightcloud" Stormfrost told his leader. "Dapplecloud is also dead."

Risingstar nodded. "Find another warrior and bring both of their bodies to the center of the clearing."

Stormfrost saw Amberpaw coming toward him with wariness in her bright eyes. He paused and licked her ears. Amberpaw looked him up and down, taking in all of his injuries.

"Come with me" Stormfrost murmured. "We have work to do."

Amberpaw flicked her ears curiously. Stormfrost flicked his tail to Dapplecloud and Spottedpool. The golden apprentice stared at the RiverClan queen.

"Fallenstar used the battle to kill her" Stormfrost murmured. "Her kits are with Nightcloud."

Amberpaw helped Stormfrost move Dapplecloud and Spottedpool into the center of the clearing. Slowly the clan gathered around them, some questioning about Spottedpool. Risingstar silenced them with a wave of her tail.

"Silence" Risingstar meowed firmly.

Quiet fell over the clearing.

"Spottedpool is a brave she-cat that should be honored by ThunderClan."

"Why?" Thornheart asked.

"Because for many moons Spottedpool has been passing information about Fallenstar's plans to ThunderClan. Because of this Fallenstar decided to kill her using an invasion of ThunderClan."

"So it's her fault Dapplecloud died?" Frostfoot growled.

"No" Greyfoot meowed, standing up and padding toward the two dead she-cats. "Dapplecloud's wounds were not inflicted by Spottedpool. The fur under her claws is Fallenstar's, not Spottedpool's. Spottedpool was also slain by Fallenstar."

"She was a queen" Mossflower meowed suddenly. "Did her kits die also?"

"No" Nightcloud meowed. "The kits are with me. Risingstar, with your permission I'd like to raise them. Spottedpool did a selfless thing for ThunderClan, it's the least I can do to protect her kits."

Risingstar nodded to Nightcloud. "Very well Nightcloud. You may raise Spottedpool's kits."

Nightcloud nodded and vanished back into the nursery with Mossflower along with Leopardkit, Cloudkit and Darkkit. Stormfrost sent a silent thanks to the black she-cat.

"Now, Frostfoot and Thornheart will bury Dapplecloud at dawn" Risingstar meowed. "Who will sit vigil with her?"

"I will" Frostfoot meowed.

"What about Spottedpool?" Runningfoot asked.

"I'll sit with her" Stormfrost meowed. "I'll bury her as well."

Risingstar gazed at him intently then nodded. "Very well Stormfrost."

Stormfrost padded forward as the warriors and apprentices padded back to their dens to sleep. Stormfrost laid down next to Spottedpool and touched his nose to her pelt, thoroughly wishing he had gotten to know her better.

A sound woke Stormfrost. He had dozed off while sitting vigil with Spottedpool. Stormfrost sat up and looked around. He saw Goldenpaw leaving camp. It was time to bury Spottedpool.

Frostfoot was sitting nearby with Dapplecloud and was soon joined by Thornclaw. The two warriors took up their friend's body and vanished after Goldenpaw. Stormfrost picked up Spottedpool, surprised at how light she was.

Slowly he made his way toward the RiverClan border. Spottedpool had always been a RiverClan cat at heart; that much Stormfrost was sure of. If he couldn't take her to her true home he could at least take her as close as he could get. When he finished burying her he sent a prayer to StarClan that they would comfort her and let her watch over her kits as they grew into ThunderClan cats.

Stormfrost was just leaving when he saw Goldenpaw. At first Stormfrost didn't think to approach until he smelled a RiverClan scent. Stormfrost padded forward, hiding behind a boulder. To his surprise, Goldenpaw was sitting with a handsome silver tom.

The tom was one Stoneheart had told Stormfrost about, he was the RiverClan deputy, Ripplefur. Stormfrost narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I hop you're not hurt" Ripplefur meowed. "That battle yesterday was uncalled for."

"Two cats died, one of them wasn't even from our clan" Goldenpaw meowed. "Dapplecloud died and so did a she-cat named Spottedpool. Did you know her?"

"Yes" Ripplefur meowed. "She was my apprentice at one time. Why didn't anyone bring her to our camp? Where is she buried?"

"No one brought her because RiverClan cats killed her" Stormfrost growled, stalking forward, his fur bristling.

"RiverClan wouldn't kill their own!" Ripplefur snapped, unsheathing his claws and yet looking uneasy. It was easy to tell that Stormfrost was larger then Ripplefur.

"Fallenstar wanted her dead" Stormfrost continued. "Did Goldenpaw tell you that?" Stormfrost glared at Goldenpaw who looked on the edge of panic.

"This isn't what you think" Goldenpaw meowed quickly.

"Really? What is it?"

Goldenpaw didn't speak.

"Where is Spottedpool's body?" Ripplefur demanded.

"I buried her" Stormfrost meowed coldly. "I sat vigil with her last night and her spirit now protects her kits in ThunderClan."

Ripplefur bared his fangs. Goldenpaw leapt forward. "Please don't Stormfrost!" Goldenpaw mewed pleadingly.

"You're taking a mate in RiverClan!" Stormfrost exclaimed.

"I know" Goldenpaw meowed helplessly. "But I can't help it! Please don't tell Risingstar."

"Does Amberpaw know about this?" Stormfrost demanded.

Goldenpaw didn't answer.

"Get out of here" Stormfrost growled at Ripplefur. "For now I won't tell Risingstar but get out!"

Ripplefur glanced at Goldenpaw then slid into the river, swimming strongly to the other side. Stormfrost led Goldenpaw back toward the forest. Even though he wasn't very much older then Goldenpaw, he had authority over her as a warrior. Stormfrost really didn't want to use that power on his old denmate but he needed to know where her loyalties were. He stopped in a clearing a good distance from camp.

"What's going on?" Stormfrost asked.

"I'm sorry" Goldenpaw mewed softly.

"I don't want apologies" Stormfrost meowed patiently. "I want to know what's going on. Why are you meeting Ripplefur on our territory?"

Goldenpaw looked at him uneasily.

"I'm a friend. You might not like my roots but I'm a clanmate Goldenpaw" Stormfrost meowed patiently.

Goldenpaw sighed. "Amberpaw was so happy with you and Runningpaw is so happy with Streampaw. I guess it just got to me. I met Ripplefur at the Gathering about three moons ago and we were really close friends. At the last Gathering he said he wanted to see me more often so he came to the river. I agreed to meet him because I love him. You have Amberpaw, why can't I have what makes me happy?"

Stormfrost stared at Goldenpaw. He touched his muzzle lightly to her shoulder. "Goldenpaw, do you know how much trouble you'll get in if you're caught by some other cat with him? If Fallenstar finds out he'll end up just like Spottedpool."

"I know" Goldenpaw meowed miserably.

"Just promise me that you'll tell Amberpaw? You should be more open with her then you are with me" Stormfrost meowed. "Come on, let's get back to camp. If anyone asks you were hunting with me."

Stormfrost found Runningfoot and Squirrelfur when he returned to camp. Both of them looked excited. Stormfrost flicked his ears questioningly. "What's going on?"

"Amberpaw is being made a warrior" Runningfoot meowed. "She told us a few minutes ago, she was looking for you."

"I was with Spottedpool" Stormfrost explained.

Squirrelfur nodded. "Well if she wants to talk to you don't be surprised. Just act like we didn't tell her. I think she wanted to be the first to tell you."

"Right" Stormfrost meowed. "Where'd she go?"

"I think to have one last hunt with Rainpelt as an apprentice" Runningfoot meowed thoughtfully. "I did that with Breezecloud but it wasn't very successful."

Stormfrost purred in amusement and butted his head against Runningfoot's shoulder. "That's because you stalk prey like a lopsided badger."

"Me?" Runningfoot asked in mock anger. "You're the one as big as a badger!"

"Enough!" Squirrelfur meowed, purring in amusement. "You're not kits anymore, your warriors for StarClan sake!"

Runningfoot swatted once at Stormfrost's ears before settling down again, his brother was purring in amusement.

"That's not the only news" Squirrelfur went on. "Mossflower's kits are ready to be apprentices. After Amberpaw's ceremony they'll be named as apprentices."

"I hope I get one" Runningfoot meowed.

"Are you mousebrained?" Stormfrost meowed. "We're only just warriors!"

"I got my apprentice half a moon after I became a warrior" Squirrelfur pointed out. "Thornheart was my first apprentice."

Stormfrost shrugged. "Oh well."

"Stormfrost!" Amberpaw meowed, bounding over to him.

The grey tom looked around. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be a warrior!" Amberpaw meowed happily, looking as if she would burst with pride.

Stormfrost purred deeply and twined his tail with hers. "Congratulations Amberpaw. We'll be in the same den again."

"You two told him!" Amberpaw meowed, glaring at Squirrelfur and Runningfoot.

"We did not" Squirrelfur meowed indignantly.

"Yes you did, I can tell" Amberpaw meowed, swiping at them.

Stormfrost touched his muzzle to hers, still purring. "It doesn't matter who told me Amberpaw. I'm still happy for you, you know that."

Amberpaw's gaze softened. "I know."

Stormfrost licked her ear. "I promise, I'll be the first one to call you by your new name."

Amberpaw's eyes burned with affection. Runningfoot and Squirrelfur exchanged glances. Runningfoot understood Stormfrost's feelings for Amberpaw, they were possibly stronger then what he felt for Poppypaw but Runningfoot didn't know if Squirrelfur had ever been a queen.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey approach the highrock for a clan meeting" Risingstar called, leaping on top of the highrock.

Stormfrost, Runningfoot and Squirrelfur went to sit near the highrock. Amberpaw went over to the nursery and guided Mossflower's kits to the highrock for their ceremony while other warriors and apprentices came out of the dens and settled around the rock. Amberpaw looked as if she would burst with anticipation and excitement. Stormfrost purred softly and wondered if he had looked so excited at his ceremony.

"Amberpaw, for many moons you have trained in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code" Risingstar meowed, looking down at Amberpaw. "Do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Amberpaw meowed firmly, looking up at her leader with burning eyes.

Risingstar leapt down from the highrock. "Then from this moment on I name you Amberheart, may StarClan guide you and light your path."

Risingstar rested her muzzle on Amberheart's head. Amberheart licked her leader's shoulder and stepped back, trembling happily. The chanting began. Stormfrost ran forward.

"Amberheart" he purred, twining his tail with hers. "Perfect."

Amberheart licked his ear and rubbed her head against his shoulder, purring too loudly to speak. More cats moved forward to congratulate her but Stormfrost didn't leave her side. He felt he would burst with pride. Amberheart followed him over to Runningfoot and Squirrelfur where they sat and waited for Mossflower's kits to be named.

Risingstar waved her tail and silence fell again while the ginger leader motioned the kits to move forward. They did.

"StarClan has looked down on these kits and chosen a special path for one of them" Risingstar began. "Darkkit, move forward please."

The little tortoiseshell she-cat stepped away from her brother and sister, looking slightly frightened but excited at the same time. Risingstar also moved forward and sat in front of the kit.

"Darkkit, do you choose to follow Greyfoot as medicine cat apprentice for ThunderClan?" Risingstar asked.

"I do" Darkkit meowed, her voice firm.

"Greyfoot, do you accept Darkkit as your apprentice?"

The grey tom was crouched at the base of the highrock. He stood up. "I do." Darkkit and Greyfoot touched noses. Greyfoot would say Darkkit's ceremony now. "Darkkit, from this moment on until StarClan sees you fit, you will be known as Darkpaw, medicine cat apprentice to ThunderClan."

Darkpaw licked Greyfoot's shoulder and followed him back to the base of the highrock leaving Leopardkit and Cloudkit sitting in front of Risingstar.

"From this moment on I name these apprentices as Leopardpaw and Cloudpaw" Risingstar declared. "May StarClan light their paths as they learn the great warrior code and teach them to honor StarClan's traditions."

Cloudpaw and Leopardpaw dipped their heads low to Risingstar, trembling happily. Stormfrost glanced at Runningfoot. They both wanted apprentices even though they were still young warriors.

"Cloudpaw, your mentor shall be Stormfrost" Risingstar declared.

Stormfrost leapt to his paws and padded forward, forcing himself to control his pleasure. He touched noses with the white tom and turned to Risingstar.

"Stormfrost, your strength and intelligence has made you a worthy member of ThunderClan" Risingstar meowed. "May you teach this apprentice well."

Stormfrost nodded respectfully and led his new apprentice over to the others. Almost at once Cloudpaw started asking questions.

"When do we go hunting?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Stormfrost promised. "For now let's be quiet and see whose Leopardpaw's mentor."

Cloudpaw fell silent and sat beside his mentor.

"Leopardpaw, you shall be mentored by Runningfoot" Risingstar meowed, flicking her tail at Runningfoot.

Runningfoot got to his paws and stepped past Stormfrost to touch noses with his new apprentice. Risingstar turned to the brown tabby.

"You're speed and open mind has proven to ThunderClan that you are a worthy warrior" Risingstar meowed. "May you teach this apprentice with those skills."

Runningfoot dipped his head and led Leopardpaw back over to the group. The clan leapt to their paws.

"Leopardpaw! Cloudpaw! Amberheart!"

Stormfrost looked over at Amberheart, she gazed back at him intently. "Mind if I come with you tomorrow when you tour the territory?" she asked.

"Sure" Stormfrost purred before turning to Cloudpaw. "Why don't you go over to the apprentice den and get to know Streampaw, Poppypaw and Goldenpaw?"

Cloudpaw nodded and bounded toward the apprentice den followed closely by Leopardpaw. When the two were gone, Squirrelfur got up and headed for the warrior den with Runningfoot. Stormfrost licked Amberheart's shoulder.

"What do you think of him?" Stormfrost asked, flicking his tail toward the apprentice den.

"Cloudpaw will learn well" Amberheart meowed confidently. "He has the best mentor in the clan."

The two curled up in the shelter of a patch of ferns as snow began to fall from the darkened sky. Stormfrost and Amberheart laid together grooming each other's pelts as the snow thickened. Stormfrost drank in Amberheart's scent and felt comforted and contented.

"Do you like kits?" Amberheart asked.

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed, looking over at the nursery. "Nightcloud's kits are strong and healthy."

"Not her kits" Amberheart meowed. "Our kits."

Stormfrost stared at Amberheart, unsure of what to say. "I only want kits if you want them" he meowed finally.

"I think I do" Amberheart murmured, resting her head on his back. "Only if you're the father though. Rootpaw told me you were the right one and I can't believe how right he was."

Amberheart closed her eyes for a moment, purring softly. Stormfrost ran his tail tip along her flank, watching her lovingly. If she wanted kits, he was ready to father them and care for her.

**Ok people, I was thinking of naming their kits Bluekit, Adderkit, Shadekit and Brackenkit.**

**Bluekit- dark grey she-cat, blue eyes- like Stormfrost**

**Adderkit- golden brown tom- like Amberheart**

**Shadekit- dark grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes**

**Brackenkit- golden brown tom; blue eyes**

**Message me and tell me what u think!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Stormfrost made his way toward the Gathering following Breezecloud and Rainpelt. Up ahead Risingstar was leading them, her tail lashing angrily. Stormfrost wondered if his leader would confront Fallenstar about killing Dapplecloud and Spottedpool. Stormfrost's gaze wondered to Goldenpaw. She caught his eye and looked away. He knew that she would try to talk to Ripplefur if he was at the Gathering and wondered if she had told Amberheart yet.

Stormfrost himself wasn't sure what to do about Goldenpaw and Ripplefur. He had promised to keep their secret but what if it was wrong? What if he should tell Risingstar or Amberheart, someone that could talk them out of it? If Goldenpaw wasn't careful she would get Ripplefur or herself killed. They had already seen how Fallenstar felt about cats in his clan communicating with ThunderClan.

"Stormfrost? You okay?" Amberheart asked, coming up beside him.

"Yes" Stormfrost lied. "Just wondering what Risingstar will say at the Gathering. Do you think she'll mention Spottedpool?"

"If Fallenstar's clan has any brains they'll have noticed she's gone" Amberheart pointed out. "He might say they had to leave quickly and left her body there."

"What if the father of the kits asks if his kits died?" Stormfrost asked.

Amberheart shrugged. "Risingstar has already said she'll protect the kits and make them ThunderClan. Maybe she'll say they also died."

"The clan must notice she was a queen sent into battle!" Stormfrost grumbled.

Amberheart licked his ear. "It was wrong and far too cruel. Spottedpool didn't deserve that death, not that way. Nightcloud named the kits."

"She did? What are their names?"

"Tawnykit and Leafkit" Amberheart meowed. "I visited her this afternoon before we left. She said the kits were healthy enough for premature kits."

The patrol stopped as Risingstar sent Thornheart ahead to scout out who had already arrived. After a few moments the golden tom returned and murmured something to Risingstar. Stormfrost tasted the air. His insides twisted. RiverClan was the only clan there.

Risingstar bounded up the slope and Stormfrost launched himself after her as the patrol spilled over the other side. The ThunderClan group was especially small because Risingstar had left extra warriors at camp.

Only Stormfrost, Thornheart, Amberheart, Breezecloud, Rainpelt and Streampaw had been allowed to come. That left most of ThunderClan back at camp. Palepelt and Tallheart had complained that it would make the clan look weak to arrive in such small numbers and Stormfrost agreed with them but still, they didn't know if Fallenstar would break the truce with StarClan that made Gatherings possible.

Stormfrost saw Ripplefur and Goldenpaw sneaking away through the undergrowth and shook his head in dismay but said nothing to Amberheart. Instead they sat together and waited.

The ThunderClan cats kept their distance from the RiverClan patrol, some growling and others just looking tense. The RiverClan warriors looked deeply troubled as if they regretted attacking ThunderClan. Stormfrost remembered that at one time, before Fallenstar, ThunderClan and RiverClan had been allies. Fallenstar had then asked Risingstar to attack ShadowClan without any reason. Risingstar had refused and Fallenstar had sworn to make ThunderClan pay.

"You look distracted" Amberheart meowed, licking his shoulder.

"Has Goldenpaw talked to you recently?" Stormfrost asked.

"No" Amberheart meowed. "Not since she congratulated me after my warrior ceremony. Why?"

"No reason" Stormfrost murmured.

Amberheart's golden eyes burned into him, forcing him to look back up at her. She licked his ears.

"What's bothering you? Is something wrong with Goldenpaw?"

"I think she wants to get herself killed" Stormfrost muttered. "She's running with Ripplefur."

Amberheart stared at him, eyes wide. "The RiverClan deputy? No! That's impossible! She wouldn't. Goldenpaw is a loyal cat!"

"Shh" Stormfrost meowed quickly, sweeping his tail over her muzzle. "Quiet."

Amberheart leapt to her paws and bounded away to find Goldenpaw and Ripplefur. Stormfrost cursed himself silently. He had promised to keep quiet but in away, Amberheart had a right to know.

Fallenstar was crouched near the base of the Fallenstone. Stormfrost narrowed his eyes at the large grey tom. RiverClan and WindClan were very late. It was near midnight already and there was no hint of either clan. Fallenstar however seemed intent and tense.

Stormfrost slowly made his way closer to the larger tom. He took in Fallenstar's scent and his blood ran cold. Clouds shifted over the moon. Fallenstar's pelt smelled of blood, WindClan and ShadowClan blood. Stormfrost looked wildly around for Risingstar. She was crouched next to Thornheart, speaking in whispers. Stormfrost ran toward them.

"Risingstar! Something's wrong" Stormfrost meowed. "Look at the moon!"

Risingstar looked up and gasped softly. The moon was covered with clouds showing that StarClan was very unhappy. Fallenstar rose to his paws. In the distance there was a yowl that pierced the night like claws.

All of RiverClan flooded the clearing, yowling and slashing their claws. Stormfrost gasped. The small ThunderClan patrol was no use against a whole clan!

Risingstar hissed in dislike and leapt into battle, leading her warriors. "Fallenstar! You have broken StarClan's law!"

Fallenstar leapt on top of the Fallenstone. If he heard Risingstar's accusation he didn't seem to care. Stormfrost growled angrily and ran toward the Fallenstone. He leapt on top of it and leapt at Fallenstone. The bigger tom however was ready and lashed out with his claws. Stormfrost tried to draw back but felt the sting of Fallenstar's claws as they raked his shoulder.

Stormfrost hissed in pain and leapt forward, aiming for Fallenstar's paws. Fallenstar leapt forward also, landing half on top of Stormfrost. Stormfrost felt himself being pressed to the stone and yowled in pain and rage, thrashing wildly and catching Fallenstar with his claws. Fallenstar leapt back and lunged forward before Stormfrost could completely collect himself. Stormfrost was forced to step back. Stormfrost growled angrily and tensed his muscles.

"You disobeyed StarClan!" Stormfrost growled. "You're no leader!"

Fallenstar lashed his tail, leering at Stormfrost. "That's a lot from a kittypet."

Stormfrost curled his lip and lashed out, catching Fallenstar's ear. "What did you do to WindClan and ShadowClan?"

"Made them submit" Fallenstar sneered. "I will do the same to ThunderClan by sending them their leader, in pieces!"

Stormfrost leapt at Fallenstar, growling in rage. Fallenstar leapt to meet him. Fire spread across Stormfrost's body as Fallenstar's fangs sank into his scruff. Stormfrost was lifted off his paws and flung off of the Fallenstone. Stormfrost yowled as he flew to the ground. He landed heavily, grunting as the wind was forced out of him. Fallenstar landed more gracefully hardly a tail length away, leering at the wounded warrior.

"No kittypet can be a warrior" Fallenstar growled.

Stormfrost struggled to his paws, swaying slightly. "At least I have faith in StarClan! Can you say as much Fallenstar? You never got your nine lives!"

Fallenstar stared at him, completely stunned. "How did you know that?"

"StarClan told me" Stormfrost growled, remembering Rootpaw's warning about Fallenstar's weakness. "You have only one life! StarClan never approved of you!"

Fallenstar leapt forward, his amber eyes burning with rage and hatred. "I'll shred you for that kittypet!"

Stormfrost felt claws rake his flanks and bounded forward, smashing headlong into Fallenstar's belly. He raked his claws along Fallenstar's belly and pushed up, forcing the grey leader to loose his balance and stumble. Stormfrost attacked again, clawing the RiverClan cat's shoulder and biting down hard.

Fallenstar thrashed wildly, throwing Stormfrost at the Fallenstone. Stormfrost yowled in pain as he collided with the stone and slumped in a limp heap at the base of the rock. His breath came in gasps and his vision was blurring.

Suddenly there was a furious yowl from the ThunderClan slope. The battle stopped and everyone looked. The rest of ThunderClan came pouring into the clearing led by Greyfoot and Icestorm.

Fallenstar glanced at Stormfrost, itching to finish the ThunderClan tom but the reinforcements from ThunderClan forced him to retreat, calling his warriors to follow him. The moon cleared. Stormfrost slumped in a heap at the base of the Fallenstone, his eyes closing as he dropped into darkness.

Stormfrost blinked. He was laying in the StarClan clearing. Slowly he tried to sit up but pain seared through his body forcing him to lay still. Rootpaw came toward him with Snowkit and Cloudkit at his paws.

"You've done it Stormfrost" Rootpaw meowed. "You revealed Fallenstar's evil intentions."

"I'm not…not dead am I?" Stormfrost asked shakily.

"No" Rootpaw meowed. "But I must warn you, the battle isn't over yet. Harder times are still to come and times of sorrow are approaching that may tear the forest apart."

"What do you mean?" Stormfrost asked.

But already Rootpaw and the white kits were fading. The playful mews of Cloudkit and Snowkit lingered for a moment before Stormfrost fell back into complete darkness.

**Well people that's it for book one. Book two will be coming soon!** **Sorry its so short.**


End file.
